Always Hope
by stella-pegasi
Summary: Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con;

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on Live Journal. Will post one chapter per day until story is complete. Hope you enjoy. (There is Shep Whump, I promise!)

**

* * *

**

* * *

Always Hope

_by stella_pegasi_

**Chapter 1 All is Not as It Appears**

"Rodney, get down!"

Dr. Rodney McKay swerved in the direction of the familiar voice. Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was a few yards behind him, jumping over a fallen tree trunk; gesturing for him to drop to the ground. Sheppard looked pretty serious; and Rodney decided to comply, he crouched behind a large rock.

Sheppard jogged up to him, dropping to his knees, and peered around the rock that Rodney had hidden behind. The forest in front of them was clear; Sheppard turned, sitting on the ground next to his errant teammate. The colonel was breathing hard, and it took a few seconds for him to speak.

His voice quiet, but obviously agitated; Sheppard chided McKay, "I told you to stay in Felan. You could have been hurt. Why the hell did you come out here?" Sheppard pulled his scanner from his pants pocket, checking for signs of anyone, or anything, apart from them, in the vicinity.

"There is something wrong here, Sheppard. I don't care what you and Teyla think; these people are hiding something. I don't trust them, and I don't believe their warning that we can't come into these woods without getting killed."

Shaking his head, Sheppard looked over at McKay, "Your spidy sense telling you that?"

"Make fun of me, colonel, if that makes you feel better. The Camati are lying to us about the grave danger outside of the city walls. I am positive they are lying, and I believe you sense it, as well.

"I would love to discuss this now, Rodney, but I think the smart thing to do is to return to the city before it gets dark. We'll discuss this after the evening meal." Sheppard quickly glanced at the scanner, and cautiously rose to his feet. "Come on, let's get back."

He extended his hand to help Rodney up. Throwing a disgusted look at the tall man with the rumpled dark hair, who was staring down at him, Rodney didn't move for a moment. Then he gave in, and grabbed Sheppard's hand, letting the colonel pull him up.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I think they're hiding something and that something has me worried."

"Keep walking and be quiet; I told you, we'll discuss this after dinner." Sheppard motioned for Rodney to take point. They walked the half-click back to the city in silence.

* * *

Darkness had fallen as Sheppard and McKay passed through the city gate of the capital, Felan. They headed into the center of the walled city toward the Government Center. The multi-building complex housed the parliament of Camati Plain, one of three regions that divided the one large continent on the planet Rienor. The palatial building was also the residence of Regent Mecos Halkan, leader of the Camati. The Regent and his daughter, the Lady Elradia greeted them as they entered the reception room in the private residence.

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, we were becoming worried about the two of you. I was about to send the Regent guards to search the city for you." Regent Halkan smile was thin, and the hair on the back of Sheppard's began to prickle. The Regent's attitude seemed a bit disingenuous.

"Dr. McKay was strolling around the grounds, admiring your lovely gardens. I went to find him to make certain he was on time for dinner. It would be a shame to miss a morsel of your wonderful meals." Sheppard was a bit wary of the quizzical look on Halkan's face as he answered.

Smiling at the two men, the Regent gestured toward the gathering room. "Please come with me, we are having a bit of libation before dinner."

Sheppard replied, "We will be happy to join you, Regent." He took Rodney by the arm, "Come on, Rodney." Reluctantly, Rodney moved forward into the room. Sheppard started to follow him when Elradia grabbed his arm.

Looking up at him, she pouted, "Colonel, I believe you promised to escort me to dinner this evening. Surely, you remember." She squeezed his upper arm just a bit tighter. She clearly had no intention of letting go of his arm, or anything else she could grab.

Sheppard took a deep breath, and realized there was no way out of this situation. He had promised to accompany her to dinner, only to get her to stop pestering him. Since they first met the Regent and his daughter, his teammates had teased him about the lovely Elradia. She had immediately taken a liking to the colonel that she made no attempt to hide. Her father seemed to take amusement in her antics.

Elradia was certainly pretty; barely twenty years old with long, dark red hair and piercing, pale blue eyes. However, as the Atlantis representative, Sheppard needed to maintain a professional decorum. Also, he was twice Elradia's age, which apparently wasn't a concern of either, hers or her fathers. Even so, he was having a minor personal crisis dealing with that fact, in addition to, his growing uneasiness regarding the Regent. He hadn't told Rodney yet, but there was something about these people that didn't sit well with him either.

Putting on his most charming grin, "I did promise. I would be honored to escort you to dinner." In reply, Elradia giggled, and drew Sheppard closer as they walked into the gathering room.

Teyla noticed his predicament as he walked into the room with the Regent's daughter on his arm and arched her eyebrow at him in question. He shrugged slightly, and steered Elradia to a chair.

"Please have a seat, Lady Elradia; what would you like to drink?"

She pulled his head down, whispering in his ear, "Whatever you would like to bring me, colonel. I am sure you know what I like."

Sheppard straightened up, "I'll be back."

He walked over to the long mahogany bar where an attendant was pouring drinks. Teyla walked over with an empty glass, joining him. He glanced over at her, and very quietly said, "Help."

She laughed, "Oh, you appear to be doing just fine on your own, colonel."

"You're not helping." Turning to the bartender, he asked, "Could I have whatever Lady Halkan likes?" The servant nodded, and began to prepare a drink.

"After dinner, we need to talk." He was speaking softly and not looking at her. "Tell Ronon and Rodney; I think I am going to be preoccupied for the evening."

She smiled and said, "Let's meet in my room; it is more isolated." He nodded, took Elradia's drink, and returned to where she was sitting.

"Your drink, Lady Halkan; I believe this is your favorite." Elradia looked up at Sheppard and smiled shyly. She was dressed in a long, form-fitting dress made of a silky material, the greenish-gold color contrasted with her red hair. She was well aware that she had a strong impact on the men in the room.

"It is most pleasing to know that you will do my bidding, colonel. You may address me as Elradia; may I call you John?"

"I think, Lady Halkan, that until we have finalized our trade and alliance negotiations that we should keep using our formal titles. I wouldn't want to upset your government by becoming too familiar." He was really hoping she would buy that lame argument. She didn't.

"You are being quite silly, col…John." Her smile was wide, but her eyes were expressionless and frigid, she continued. "If I insist you call me Elradia, you will do so. I will call you, whatever, I choose. Do I make myself clear, John?" He nodded, but he was becoming convinced that Rodney was right; these people are hiding something.

Elradia turned her attention to two women, who had approached her. While she was distracted, Sheppard took the opportunity to observe the others in the room. Ronon was standing in a corner of the room, hand on his blaster. The Camati had allowed them to keep their weapons, and Ronon seemed never to remove his hand from the gun's grip, ready for whatever occurred. Teyla was engaged in conversation with a Camati senator, who had been asking many questions about the other worlds in the Pegasus coalition. Now that the Wraith had taken the gene therapy, and were no longer feeding on the galaxy's human population, many planets were emerging with technology that had been hidden for generations. The colonel was thankful they were not all like the Genii.

Rodney was talking with a Camati scientist, a shorter, younger man who had taken a great liking to Atlantis Science Director the day before. Rodney appeared to be alright, but Sheppard knew him well enough to know he was anything but alright. He seemed to be asking a lot of questions. As Sheppard watched, the scientist motioned for Rodney to follow him, and they walked back into the reception area. Sheppard was very interested to know what the two scientists were discussing so intently. He started to slip away to speak to Rodney, but was interrupted by the call to dinner.

Dinner was excellent as it had been the night before; the Camati's hospitality was certainly gracious and abundant. The table groaned with several meats, vegetable dishes, and desserts galore. Sheppard thought that Rodney should be ecstatic about the desserts, but he was sitting uncharacteristically quiet. Throughout dinner, he watched Rodney when he could, that is when Elradia wasn't demanding his attention, and putting her hands all over him. Regent Halkan kept them entertained with stories about Camati folklore, and was quite generous in keeping the wineglasses filled.

As they were finishing, the Regent turned to Sheppard, who was sitting directly across the table. "Colonel, our meeting tomorrow is very important. We are very interested in finalizing our treaty, and getting this alliance underway. We may become closer allies than you imagine, Colonel Sheppard." As he uttered those final words, the Regent smiled broadly at his daughter, who responded by squeezing Sheppard's thigh. All Sheppard could think, as he slowly moved his leg away, was, 'crap'.

* * *

Dinner was finally over four hours after it began. The Camati's loved to stay at the dinner table for hours. It was nearly 0100 hrs, before Sheppard managed to escape from Elradia by explaining he was very tired and needed to sleep. Reminding her that tomorrow's meeting with the governing council was important for both of their people, and he needed to be well rested. She pouted, which seemed to be her favorite method of getting her way, but relented. However, she gave Sheppard a clear warning; do not think he would be able to use that excuse a second time. Her ice blue eyes had turned cold once more, as she informed him, he would do her bidding. With that she had turned and walked down the hallway toward her chambers. Sheppard headed toward the guest quarters wondering just how he was going to deal with the Lady Elradia.

The hallway outside of his room was deserted; he continued down the corridor toward the quarters that had been given to Teyla. The room was at the end of a short hall, which branched off from the main corridor. He rapped on the door, and Teyla quickly let him inside.

Teyla's quarters were large and quite girlie, Sheppard thought, but not as large or as opulent as his. Neither Rodney nor Ronon was given a room larger than his. Great, he thought, he was definitely receiving special treatment. Teyla had a huge canopy bed with lots of lace and flower prints all over the room, a private bath, sitting area with a fireplace, and a large balcony. Ronon was leaning against the wall next to the balcony doors. Rodney was sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

"Nice digs, Teyla." Sheppard headed for a chair across from Rodney, sighing as he sat down. Teyla wily replied, "I think, colonel, the Camati's like to impress their guests in order to control them."

Rodney gave a quick laugh, "Control seems to be one of their modus operandi, Sheppard. And they are controlling more than you think."

"I saw you talking tonight to a Camati scientist we met on the tour of the learning center; you left the gathering room with him. What did he tell you?"

"He told me he was scared. His name is Banar Lemér, and he is from Teraus, one of the neighboring regions. He, his parents, and younger sister moved here three years ago when he took the position on the science council. His family has a small farm in a village called…uh" he snapped his fingers, "…Elaia; it's located about six miles from the city. Until the past year, he could come and go as he wanted to visit them." Rodney paused, collecting his thoughts. "That's when the government issued a decree forbidding travel outside the city gates after dark. During the daylight, the city dwellers are restricted to only the river to the north, the forest on the west, and the barrier erected to the south. That means that the stargate is inaccessible to anyone in the city."

Sheppard interjected, "The Camati's informed us that the restrictions are for the safety of the people. There is some unknown danger lurking after dark; people that venture outside the city gates, disappear."

Rodney nodded, "That's what they say."

"And you think that they are lying."

"Yes, I know they are."

Teyla spoke up, "Rodney, how can you be so certain the Camati are lying?"

"Banar overheard two of his superiors on the Science Council discussing a "treatment" of some sort that all the city dwellers are taking. They were concerned about serious problems that had developed. He didn't know he was taking anything remotely dangerous, but realized that the healers had prescribed a "vitamin" for everyone, many years ago. The government health officials told the people they were missing an important molecule for enzyme production. Now everyone takes their vitamins, every day; all regulated by the government. Banar tested the pill to see exactly what they were taking, and he discovered it wasn't a vitamin at all." He stopped, looking at Teyla and Ronon, and then, at Sheppard.

"They are taking an enzyme to stop aging, and have been taking it for many years. Banar thinks that government officials take a stronger dose than the general population. They don't care about the people staying young, just not noticing how little the others are aging."

"What is this drug?" Sheppard asked.

"An herb that grows on earth called astragalus, produces an enzyme is telomerase, it can be purified and concentrated. The enzyme is purported to prevent telomeres from shortening, causing the aging process. It's been used by the Chinese for centuries."

"Dr. McKay, these telomeres; am I correct, they are what caused problems with Dr. Beckett when he was cloned?" Teyla asked.

"Exactly."

Ronon spoke up, "Is this…uh… astragalus stuff here on Rienor?"

McKay shook his head, "I don't think so, but they don't need it. They can harvest what they need from immune cells, human eggs, and sperm. Banar thinks they have been doing just that, harvesting the enzyme from the population outside of the city, starting when the city dwellers began taking the 'vitamin'."

Sheppard dropped his head in his hands. "Haven't we had enough enzyme problems to last a lifetime?" He asked to no one.

"Ronon was puzzled. "I don't get it; what does this pill have to do with the danger they claim is outside the city?"

"Banar thinks that something has gone wrong. They are experiencing serious side effects in the people who have been taking the stronger drug for years. From the data, he briefly reviewed; he thinks that cells in some people begin to regenerate at a very rapid rate, causing tumors and deformities. He knows that some of the city dwellers have disappeared for weeks at a time. He suspects they are receiving treatments, or transplants. Banar said the medical staff had been doing transplants on animals for many years, and had begun transplanting human organs."

Rodney fell silent, and his teammates waited on him to continue. "Banar believes they are harvesting organs from the people outside of the city. That's why they prevent the city residents from leaving; they might find out what is really happening."

Teyla was shocked, "That is barbaric; Banar believes that the Regent, and this government, condone this?"

"Yes, he does; but that's not all." Looking at Sheppard, he was, if anything, paler than before.

Sheppard asked softly, "Rodney, what else." He saw that Rodney was struggling with telling them.

"Banar discovered they are also experimenting with another reagent that they hope will solve the problem. They have some of Michael's hybrid's captive here; they are experimenting on them to discover what Michael used to change them. Banar says the head scientist, a Doctor Maxea, seems to think that the enzyme Michael used will help with the rapid growth by moderating the rejuvenation process. If they can separate component that rejuvenates tissue from the component that turns people into Wraiths, they think might allow them to cut the dosage of the telomere enzyme. That would solve their problems, or so they think. This is voodoo to me; I wish Carson was here."

"The Camati's have hybrids here? We suspected there might be more of Michael's hybrids out there. Where in the hell did they find them?" Sheppard stood up, pacing the small area. "We need to discover what is happening outside these gates. Ronon, you're with me; Teyla, you stay here with Rodney. I'm going to my quarters to get my P-90 and vest; I'll be back in a minute. Ronon, scout around for the best route we can take once we've cleared the balcony; I'd prefer to remain unseen. We're going to go find out what's going on here."

Sheppard left Teyla's room, heading to his quarters. He was completely unaware that Elradia was watching him over a closed circuit camera. The Lady Elradia was extremely displeased that he had gone to Teyla's quarters after dinner, instead of his own, as he had told her. She decided that the lovely Athosian was a threat, and she eliminated threats. She was plotting personal revenge against Teyla, when Sheppard left his chambers again, and headed back toward Teyla's quarters, carrying his weapon. She realized at that moment that all the Atlantians were threats."

Elradia touched a tiny button on the small device attached to the view screen. "Father, I believe there is something you need to know."

_End of Chapter One_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on Live Journal. Will post one chapter per day until story is complete. Feedback is always appreciated.

Here's Chapter Two…the story set-up is over, and you'll get some solid information and a little action in this chapter.

We will return to Teyla and Rodney, and the action really begins in Chapter Three, which I will post tomorrow.

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Always Hope

_By stella_pegasi_

**Chapter ****Two A Villager's Tale**

Ronon was on the balcony, waiting for him, when he returned to Teyla's room. As Sheppard put on his TAC vest, Rodney gave him directions to the village where Banar's family lived.

He looked at Rodney and Teyla, "Next check in with Atlantis is at 0700 hrs; get to the jumper as soon as you can, if we aren't back. Tell Woolsey to send Lorne, Teldy, and their teams; let them know where we're going. Meanwhile, stay together, and don't trust anyone."

"Sheppard, are you sure you should go out there; you don't have any idea what you're going to find. We should get more people here." Rodney was clearly nervous about the situation.

Sheppard put his hand on Rodney's shoulder. "Rodney, we'll be fine. For the record, you were right about this place; I should have listened to you sooner."

Rodney stumbled through his words, "I…I didn't want to be right. I just couldn't shake the feeling that they were lying to us, but I couldn't prove it. I need to be able to prove things."

Sheppard smiled, "Just keep going with your gut, and I promise I'll listen."

Teyla was holding his P-90, and handed it back to him, "Good luck, colonel, Ronon. Be safe."

With that, Ronon and Sheppard dropped over the balcony railing, into the soft dirt of a flower garden below. The last view Rodney and Teyla had of them was as the two men ran down the darken road, toward the city gate.

As they neared the heavy, ornate metal gate, Sheppard and Ronon dropped off the main road, skirting the city wall for about twenty yards. The brick barrier was approximately ten feet tall, and they needed to find a way over. Ronon spotted a large tree that was close enough for them to climb and drop over the wall. Ronon swiftly reached the branch that was level with the top of the wall, Sheppard lagging behind.

"You know, big guy, those long legs give you one hell of an advantage. Pull me up." Sheppard had a sizable gap to cross, and his long legs weren't quite long enough. Ronon chuckled, and pulled the colonel up to the branch he was sitting on.

"Thanks." Sheppard leaned over the wall that encircled the city. Using the light on his P-90, he could see the area they would be dropping onto, "Crap. I forgot the outside perimeter was lined with those big rocks." Sitting back on the tree branch, he added, "That's gonna hurt."

Ronon reached into his leather vest, and pulled out some rope. Rope made of a silky thread, looking suspiciously like the rope trim that hung on the canopy in Teyla's room. "I remembered."

"You're a good man, Ronon."

Ronon tied the rope to the tree branch handing the other end to Sheppard. Sheppard looped the rope around his hand, and jumped from the branch to the top of the wall; after steadying himself, he repelled down the smooth, silky rope to the ground. In seconds, Ronon was standing next to him.

"Leave the rope. If we're lucky, we'll be back before anyone finds it, and we can use it to get back over the wall. Elaia should be about six miles in that direction." Pointing west toward the forest, Sheppard led the way, with Ronon close behind him.

They backtracked to the main thoroughfare, staying a short distance off the road, in the thick undergrowth; hoping to remain unseen. The night was dark; only one of the planet's three moons was visible in the black velvet sky, casting a very weak glow on the forest. At least, the moonlight was providing adequate illumination for them to see where they were stepping. Coming to a lane that branched off the main road, they halted. Sheppard motioned to Ronon, and they made the turn toward the village.

It was shortly after 0330 hrs, when they reached the village of Elaia. In the early morning hours, they did not expect to see anyone moving around the village. Needing to cross the main street, they stood in a dark alley, observing the street for a few moments.

"This place is deserted. I liked finding villages this quiet when I was running; easier to slip inside a shop to find food." Ronon whispered.

Sheppard looked over his shoulder at the tall Satedan, "At least, those days are over, buddy."

Ronon smacked him on the back, "Yep, they are."

They dashed across the street, electing to stay in the darker areas, as they made their way through the village. Rodney's directions put the Lemér farm approximately two and a half miles north of town, on the main road leading from the town square. Sheppard was surprised to find the road paved with a substance similar to asphalt. The roads they traveled on between the city and Elaia were paved with flat bricks.

It was unusual for them to visit a planet advanced enough to have electricity, motorized transportation, and electronics. The majority of planets in Pegasus had never been able to advance their civilizations to that level. The Wraith's culling of the populations, and destruction of the infrastructure kept most planets at a rudimentary level. Here, the smoking chimneys, the wood piles next to the cottages, or carts and draft animals were absent. Instead, there were houses made of clay bricks; small, motorized vehicles parked in driveways; and graceful street lamps dotted the roadway.

The Lemér house was small, constructed of the reddish and tan colored brick that was prevalent in the city. Neatly trimmed landscaping and abundant flowers were scattered across the front lawn. A small brown vehicle was parked on the paved driveway; the little, boxy cars reminded Sheppard of an old Renault 4. A white-washed, wooden picket fence surrounded the house and yard. A pedestrian gate in the fence opened onto a walkway and led to a covered porch, running the entire length of the house. In the dim light, they could see beyond the fence on the far side of the house, where another gate led toward cultivated fields.

"OK, Sheppard, how do you want to play this?" Ronon crouched behind the wooden fence; Sheppard kneeling next to him.

"I'm thinking we knock on the front door."

Sheppard rose, opened the gate, and strode down the walkway toward the house, Ronon in tow.

A brass knocker adorned the front door, but Sheppard used his fist, pounding loudly on the door. In a few minutes, a rough voice was asking who was there. Sheppard answered, "We are friends of your son, Banar. We need to speak with you, Mr. Lemér."

A few minutes ticked by before the door opened slightly. Through the narrow opening, Sheppard could see a slender man of average height, peering at him. "How do I know you are Banar's friends?"

"Mr. Lemér, we need to talk. Your son is concerned about what is going on in Camati, and we were hoping you could confirm what we've heard. I promise, we are not here to harm you."

The door opened and Lemér stepped aside to allow the two men to come into his home. The room they entered was not large, but was cozy and warm. Mr. Lemér motioned for them to sit and Sheppard did; Ronon chose to stand by the door.

"Come, Maita; it is alright, these gentlemen know Banar, and they want to ask us some questions."

As Lemér spoke, a small, dark-haired woman came through the hallway door; a young girl of around fifteen years old, following behind her. The family was dressed in robes, and clearly, had just awakened.

"Gentlemen, this is my wife, Maita, and our daughter, Jenesta."

Sheppard smiled, nodding to Lemér's wife and daughter, " I am Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, and this is Ronon Dex; we are visitors to your region. We're sorry to have disturbed you at this time of the morning, but it is imperative that we ask you some questions. Mr. Lemér…"

Lemér interrupted, "Please, if you are a friend of my son's, you must call me Desman."

"OK…Desman, your son is concerned about some things that he has heard may be happening in the villages. We came to see what you might know about people disappearing from the area.

"Why do you need to know what is happening in the villages? Is Banar all right, is he ill? How will these questions about the village, help our son, and the people in the city, battle the disease that plagues them?" Desman looked pleadingly at Sheppard.

"Disease, what disease are you talking about?" Sheppard and Ronon exchanged glances.

Maita put her hand on her husband's arm to calm him, and then looked at Sheppard, "About a year ago, all the villages received a notice from Felan that an illness had broken out, and the city was in quarantine. We cannot enter the city or speak to the residents. There are designated safety zones outside of the city gates where villagers may leave goods and receive payment. However, we cannot pass beyond the safety zones. There have been some updates, but nothing has changed in all these months. They keep telling us that no one has died, but there are a lot of sick people who are still contagious. How can that be, colonel? It's been a year, and we have heard nothing from our son; yet, you say you know him. Have you been to the city? Are you bringing illness to this village by coming here?"

Sheppard rose from the chair he was sitting in, and walked over to Maita. Kneeling down in front of her, he spoke softly, "Maita, Banar is healthy, and no one is sick in the city. The government told you that there was an illness to cover up what is actually happening in Felan. We're trying to find out what the truth is in all of this."

"Our son is fine?" Desman's voice was hopeful.

"Yes, I have personally seen Banar, and he appeared fine. A member of my team has spoken with him at great length, as well."

Desman clutched his wife and daughter, who were crying from relief that Banar was alright, and held them for a moment. He sent his daughter back to bed, and then addressed Sheppard, "What do you want to know?"

Sheppard returned to the chair and sat down, "Do you know any of anyone who has disappeared in the last year? When we arrived in the city, the Regent told us it was too dangerous to go outside the city gates. He said an unknown danger existed, and people who left the city never returned."

Desman looked at his wife before he answered, "Yes, I know that two people have vanished from Elaia. There are at least three more reported from the closest village to ours. The mayor of one of the other villages told our mayor that as many as thirty-four people, or perhaps more, have disappeared across the region."

"But, colonel, what does this have to do with the illness, or whatever is happening in Felan? These disappearances are due to the Wraith." Maita added.

"Wraith; what Wraith?" Sheppard instinctively jumped to his feet. He noticed that Ronon closed his hand tightly around the grip of his blaster.

"In the notice of the quarantine, the government warned us that there are Wraith hiding out on the planet. The message said the government was worried because they could not allow the Regent Guards to leave the city to protect us. We would have to defend ourselves from the Wraith, without their assistance." Desman looked at Sheppard. "Are they lying about that as well, colonel?"

"I honestly don't know, Desman. From what we do know, I suspect they are lying about the Wraith presence. If there are Wraith marooned on this planet, they most likely don't have a ship where they can cocoon their victims. They'd feed, and leave the bodies where they dropped. I think the remains…uh…of anyone the Wraith fed on would've been found at some point."

Maita rose from the couch; she walked over to the window, gazing through the dim moonlight for a moment at her lovely front lawn. "The government lied to us about the illness in the city, and now we find out the story of the Wraith is quite possibly false as well. If this is true, who is taking these people, and for what reason." She turned to Sheppard, waiting for an answer.

"We think that some people are getting sick in the city. However, the health issues are not due to a contagious disease. If Banar is right, the city residents have been taking a drug to prevent aging, for many years. In fact, Banar believes that the blood test that you take every six months provides the Camati scientist with the people who can provide them with the cells that they need to manufacture the drug."

"What type of cells are you asking about, colonel? I do not understand." Desman asked.

"They need immune cells, or human eggs and sperm, according to my teammate, Dr. McKay, who spoke to Banar. McKay is a scientist as well."

Maita uttered a small cry, grabbing her husband's hand. "Colonel, two weeks ago our daughter was examined by a doctor who visits the village once every six months to take the blood. The doctor told us that our daughter has a serious condition, and will need an operation. She is to have her egg cases removed. She is not the only one; many of the younger women have had the same thing happen to them; some younger men have had other things done. You are telling me that this could be for the drug that the city dwellers use to keep themselves young?"

"I'm no doctor, but it's possible. According to Banar, after taking the drug for long periods, some city residents are developing serious illnesses that need more than drugs to fix. New, healthy organs are needed to replace the damaged ones. We think they're taking people from the villages to provide hearts, kidneys, and other body parts to heal the city dwellers." He took a deep breath, "I know this story sounds outrageous. But with what you have told us, plus Banar's concerns, I'm convinced that's why people are disappearing from the villages."

Desman rose from the couch and walked over to Sheppard. "The last time the regent visited our village, we were shocked at how young he looked. He should be in his sixty's, but he looks to be no more than forty. He doesn't come often to the villages, and when we were allowed inside the city to shop and sell our produce, we rarely caught a glimpse of him. We did notice that all the city dwellers looked healthy and fit, and youthful."

He paused, looking at his wife before he continued. "When we lived in Teraus**, **the regent was always mingling with the people in the capitol city and the villages. We were surprised that it was different here, and wondered why the regent would hide from his people. This makes sense to me now. If this is what's is happening, we need to do something. My son is in danger if he has spoken out about this. What can we do to help?"

"I think that once the regent becomes aware of what we suspect, we're going to need support from the villages. I'm not asking you to fight. However, we may need you for a show of force. If this government is killing its own citizens for personal gratification, we have to stop them." He motioned for Ronon to check if it was clear outside; they needed to return to the city.

"Colonel, I was a soldier in the Teraus military. I'm not afraid to fight for my family, and my neighbors. I'll spread the word to the villages, and assemble people willing to take on the city. I can't allow another innocent killed for the vanity of these people." Desman was defiant; he was not going to let the colonel change his mind.

"Desman, fair enough; we can use you and your neighbors if it becomes necessary. Gather your people, and wait in the woods outside of the gate, but keep a lookout for patrols. Wait for a signal from us; don't storm the city, unless you know we are prepared. Remind everyone that the Regent Guards will likely enter the villages to keep control once we confront them." He turned to Ronon, "Let's go."

Maita stopped Sheppard, as he started to follow Ronon out the door. "Colonel, I want to thank you for brining us word that our son is safe, and for wanting to help us. We are very grateful, and will help in any way we can."

Sheppard smiled at Banar's mother, "No need to thank us, Maita. We want to prevent more deaths; as do you and your son." With that, Sheppard followed Ronon out the door into the dark morning hours.

* * *

Retracing their steps took less time, now they were familiar with the terrain. Both men instinctively picked up the pace for the return to the city. Sheppard's mind was racing; they needed to get Teyla and Rodney safely out of the city. Then they needed to get to the stargate, and call in the Marines. He was concentrating on his thoughts, oblivious to Ronon calling his name. He did feel the Satedan's strong hand grab his arm.

"What?" He jerked his arm away quickly, startled by Ronon's tight grip.

"Hey, Sheppard, slow down, we need to talk this out before we get to the city."

"What's on your mind, big guy?"

"If these bastards are killing their own people just to stay young; they won't hesitate to kill us."

"Now don't go getting soft on me; it's not like there aren't a lot of people who would like to kill us."

The glare Ronon gave him made Sheppard realize that Ronon was serious, and he felt a bit guilty. "Hey, sorry, didn't mean to be so flippant. I'm worried about them as well. If anyone became suspicious about Rodney and Banar talking so long tonight, they may already be in danger.

"Yeah, that's my point. We need a plan; they could be waiting for us at the gate."

Sheppard agreed. They spent the remainder of the trek back to the city gate deciding a course of action.

* * *

Ronon slipped behind one of the huge trees lining the main roadway from the city. He surveyed the wall and city gate for a moment before he moved. The silk rope, suspended from the tree he and Sheppard had scaled earlier, appeared to be untouched. He decided he was alone; he ran toward the rope.

Ronon jumped onto an enormous rock, grabbing the dangling silk rope. He quickly scaled the wall and, standing on top of the barrier, scanned the grounds for any movement. The area appeared deserted; Ronon gracefully leapt over to a large tree limb on the inside of the wall. He had started to climb down the tree when he heard an unexpected voice.

"Halt!"

Ronon halted; twenty Regent Guards had appeared, surrounding him on both sides of the wall. One of the guards motioned for him to drop from the tree. Ronon glared defiantly at the guard, and ignored the command. The guard fired an energy burst toward the tree limb, and Ronon fell hard onto the rough ground. As he grabbed his left knee, which had struck a tree root, Regent Halkan and Lady Elradia walked up.

"Well, my dear daughter, you were right. I believe our negotiations with the Atlantians will be taking a slightly different direction." Looking to the guards, the regent ordered, "Get this man on his feet."

Once Ronon was upright, Lady Elradia approached him. She trailed her fingers along his jaw, "Where is my handsome Colonel Sheppard? I want to talk with him about his little…indiscretion."

"He's not here, didn't come back with me." Ronon nearly spat at her when he replied.

"Tell me where we can find Sheppard. Tell me, or you will pay for your insolence, fool." The tone in her voice betrayed Elradia's anger.

"No idea," Ronon answered. Elradia responded quickly, pulling a wooden staff from under her coat. She struck Ronon across the face, sharp ridges on the staff cutting his cheek.

"Keep that up, pretty man, and there will be so much more of that for you to endure. Now where is the colonel?" She struck him again, before he had time to reply.

Blood dripping from the cuts on his face, Ronon grinned at the furious woman. "Told you, don't know."

Elradia moved to strike Ronon again, when her father seized her arm. "There will be time for your fun and games, later. Right now, we need to take this one to the chambers, and start searching for Colonel Sheppard. Our lives are at risk here if we cannot stop the colonel."

The regent spoke briefly to the captain of the guard. The captain began to organize several of the guards into a search party to locate Sheppard. The other guards secured Ronon's hands with metal cuffs, and began to march him toward the city center.

Deeper in the woods, Colonel Sheppard was sitting on a tree branch about twenty feet in the air. He had watched through binoculars, as the guards appeared outside the wall, and saw Ronon fall from the tree limb. As he realized Ronon was now a prisoner, he uttered the only appropriate word he could think of, "Crap."

Dropping silently from the tree, Sheppard's thoughts were racing. All possible entrances to the city would be heavily guarded and inaccessible, limiting his options. He had one option; return to Lemér's farm and get help.

_End of Chapter Two_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on Live Journal. Will post one chapter per day until story is complete. Feedback is always appreciated.

Here's Chapter Three…the action begins to heat up.

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Always Hope

_by stella_pegasi_

**Chapter Three The Beginning**

Sheppard ran swiftly through the forest, making as little noise as possible. He had begun to formulate a plan to get back in the city, and rescue his team. For the moment, however, his plan consisted of putting as many miles as possible between himself and the Regent Guards. They were organizing a search for him as he fled the city gate. He needed to reach the Lemér farm to warn them, and to, hopefully, get assistance from Desman and the villagers.

After thirty minutes of running, Sheppard dropped behind a large tree to catch his breath. Awake almost twenty-four hours, he was weary, and his energy level flagging. He had eaten very little at dinner, despite the huge, delicious meal that had been served. He laughed, a bit sarcastically, as he remembered that eating had proven difficult while keeping Elradia's hands from certain areas of his body. Leaning against the tree, he took a long drink of water from the small canteen hooked to his belt, then scarfed down a powerbar.

Concern swept over him as he thought about could be happening to Ronon, Rodney, and Teyla. The Camati people were anything but unsophisticated; on the contrary, they were quite smart and cunning. Ronon had been right when he had stopped Sheppard, before they arrived back at Felan. Instinct had warned the Satendan soldier that they were walking into a trap.

Rodney and Banar had been less than discreet when they discussed what Banar had uncovered. That fact troubled Sheppard, as did, the regent's interest in McKay's activities prior to speaking with Banar. Rodney's increasing concern was evident on his face, which could have aroused the regent's suspicion. If the regent had something to hide, then he would be very wary of an outsider having a conversation with his scientists.

Reluctantly, Sheppard convinced himself to keep moving. He rose from the soft, forest floor, and took off again in the direction of Lemér's village.

* * *

A four story brick building, sitting on the edge of Felan directly opposite the rear city gate, housed the jail chambers, which was Ronon's destination. The Regent Guards were headquartered in the building as well. Once inside, the guards led Ronon down two flights of stairs that opened onto a long corridor lined with cells. They shoved him into a cell that already held Teyla and Rodney.

"Ronon, thank goodness you're alive. Where's Sheppard?"

Rodney remained prone on the bunk he was lying on, and Ronon detected considerable pain in the scientist's voice. Glancing at the bunk across from Rodney, Teyla was lying motionless.

"Rodney, are you hurt, and what's wrong with Teyla?"

"The _Lady_ Elradia was pissed when she discovered that both you and Sheppard had left the government house. She hit Teyla hard enough to knock her out. Elradia was watching us, or rather, watching Sheppard, and saw him leave his quarters and go to Teyla's. She was a bit upset with Teyla because she first thought that Sheppard had gone to visit Teyla for, in her words, a romp."

"What happened to you, little man?"

"Yeah…well, I tried to imagine what you, or Sheppard, would do if some idiot hit Teyla. My foolish attempt to defend her didn't exactly succeed. A guard hit me in the stomach with the butt of his gun, and after I hit the floor, he kicked the hell out of me." Rodney struggled to sit up, "Ronon, where's Sheppard?"

Ronon was hesitant to tell Rodney in case they were being observed. "Sheppard can't help us now, McKay. He's gone."

"No, no…oh no…," Rodney's eyes had widened, and were full of pain for his friend.

As Rodney looked into Ronon's eyes in the dim light, Ronon tried to convey that he was lying. Slowly, he saw the realization enter Rodney's mind.

"What happened to him?" The scientist's voice was still shaky.

"We ran into some outlaws on the road, they got the drop on us; Sheppard never had a chance. I managed to escape, and came back here to get you and Teyla, but I was ambushed by the Regent Guards."

"What are we going to do, Ronon?"

"We're gonna figure a way out of here, McKay." Ronon sat down on the edge of Teyla's bunk, and checked her pulse. Her heart rate was strong and steady, and Ronon noticed a huge bruise developing around her eye. "She'll be OK; get some sleep, we need to rest."

* * *

Sheppard estimated he reached the Lemér farmhouse an hour before sunrise. He had taken a surreptitious route back to the village, hoping to cover his tracks and avoid any troops that might be roaming the roads. He slipped through the front gate of the farmhouse, and onto the porch, pounding on the door like before.

The door opened slightly, and Desman peered through the small crack. Recognizing Sheppard standing on the dark porch, he quickly stepped aside. Sheppard darted into the house.

"Colonel, what are you doing back here? Banar, is he alright?" Desman eyes conveyed fear for his son's safety.

"When we reached the city gate, Ronon and I decided to split up, in case the regent had discovered our absence. Ronon continued to the city wall to determine if we had company, while I waited in the trees about a quarter mile away. Regent Guards were waiting for him. Desman, if they know about us, they may know about Banar."

Maita appeared in the living room, "Colonel, welcome to our home again. I heard the information you've given my husband. Your friends and Banar are in trouble; we must act." She looked at Sheppard with determination set on her lovely, kind face.

Sheppard started to reply, when the room began spinning, and he became unsteady on his feet. Maita smiled softly, "First, you need sleep; then I will fix you breakfast. Come with me, colonel, you can rest in the friend's room." She gently took his arm, leading him toward the hallway.

"Before my wife whisks you away, Colonel Sheppard, I was planning to discuss this situation this morning with some trusted friends. While you are resting, I will go in the village, and instead of enjoying morning tea, I will gather help. It is time for us to act."

Sheppard nodded, and followed Maita down a long hallway. She opened a door near the front of the hallway, which ran perpendicular to the front of the house. Simple furniture and comfortable, cozy bedding furnished the small bedroom. After Maita handed him towels and closed the door, Sheppard peeled off his TAC vest, black shirt, and boots. He entered the tiny, attached bathroom to wash his face and rinse the dust from his mouth. As the tiredness began creeping over him, he barely made it to the bed before he fell asleep.

He woke abruptly to find Maita leaning over him, shaking his shoulders to awaken him. "Colonel Sheppard; colonel, wake up, you must hide; the Regent Guards are searching the houses on this road. You must come with me, now."

Sheppard sprang from the warm, cozy bed; grabbing his boots, shirt, and gear, he followed her through the bedroom door into the corridor. Her daughter, Jenesta, was waiting for them, her eyes filled with apprehension. Maita pointed to the left toward a door at the end of the hallway.

"Go into that room colonel; I will be right behind you." She turned to her daughter.

"Quickly, Jenesta; straighten the bed linens, get the towels, and be absolutely certain that the room appears unused." Jenesta nodded, entering the friend's room. Maita hurried to join Sheppard in the room at the end of the hall.

Shelving lined with canned foods and other supplies filled the windowless room at the end of the hall. Running to the far wall, Maita pressed the bottom corner of a long wood panel. A hatch, its edges invisible when closed, opened revealing a compartment inside the wall; a metal lever sat sideways in the wall opening. Maita, struggled, using all of her strength to pull the level down. The bulky shelving unit that sat in the center of the room pivoted, revealing a narrow opening in the floor. Sheppard could see a metal ladder leading to the lower level.

"Colonel, we use this shelter when the cone winds come, and we have hidden from the Wraith here, as well. I'll return when the guards are no longer in the area. You'll find candles and firelighters in a box at the foot of the stairs. If I am unable to return, there is a lever on the wall on your left, as you enter the room." Sheppard finished lacing his boots, slipped on his TAC vest, fastened his P-90 to the vest, and hopped onto the ladder. As his head cleared the floorboards, Maita reversed the lever, and the shelving unit swung back over the opening. John Sheppard's world became pitch black.

* * *

"Can you believe they served us food like this?" Rodney was sopping up gravy remnants left on his plate using a piece of bread. "This meal was as delicious as the meal we had last night."

"McKay, how do you know that food is OK? It could be poisoned." Ronon asked, glancing over at Teyla, who shook her head. Ronon and Colonel Sheppard always teased Dr. McKay, regardless of the situation. A tension reliever for them, and she suspected, for Dr. McKay as well.

McKay's head popped up, eyes immense, glaring at Ronon. Seeing the look on Ronon's face, he realized that Ronon was kidding. "Very funny, Conan; we're in enough trouble without getting poisoned as well."

Ronon grinned slightly at McKay, and then asked Teyla about her injury, "How's the eye?"

Teyla gingerly touched her swollen cheek with her fingertips. "I admit, it is giving me some pain, but my vision is unimpaired."

They heard footsteps approaching; the guards returned to remove the food trays. Unlocking the cell door, one guard retrieved the trays while the other kept a gun pointed at Ronon. It appeared the Regent Guards only feared Ronon.

McKay struggled up from the bunk, and walked to the cell door after the guard exited with the food trays. "Inform the regent, we demand to speak with him immediately"

The guard, who had held the gun on Ronon, gazed at McKay for a moment, then spoke. "You are requesting that I inform the regent, he should abandon his important duties because you wish to speak with him."

Rodney, giving the guard his best, 'I'm in command' look, retorted. "You heard me, I demand that the regent talk with us immediately."

The guard stared into McKay eye's for a few seconds, then began laughing as he walked away.

Rodney turned to his teammates, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, well, I'm certain that guard's going to bring Regent Halkan." He slowly walked to his bunk, favoring his hip as he gingerly sat down, "Anytime, now."

* * *

"Just tell me where your husband is this morning, Mrs. Lemér." The tall, heavy-set guard towered over the petite Maita, attempting to intimidate her. She repeated the same answer, she had given to his question, twice before.

"As I told you, my husband went into the village to have morning tea with his friends. Then he was going to the mechanic's shop to pick up a part for the plowing machine."

The guard stared at Maita, and then at Jenesta, who was standing behind her mother. "Young lady, where is your father." He grabbed Jenesta's hand, pulling her from behind her mother. "You seem a little nervous, child; do you have something to hide?"

Maita's heart was pounding in her chest as her daughter faced the guard. Jenesta smiled demurely at the guard, "I am only nervous because there are so many strangers in the house. My mother told you where my father is this morning. He is in the village at the meeting house to have tea with his friends."

The guard was about to reply to Jenesta, when the other guards returned to the room. "Sir, we have searched the house, and the outbuildings. These two are the only ones here."

"We are done here. I will check your story as to where your husband is, and if you have lied to me, I will return." The guards departed through the front gate, driving away in a government transport.

"Jenesta, stay here; keep watch for those guards to return. I'm going to go get the colonel from the shelter. If anyone comes, you tell me, regardless of who it is, OK?" Jenesta nodded, and Maita gave her a quick hug, "You did well."

Maita rushed to the storage room, and tugged the lever, opening the trap door. She called out to Sheppard, "Colonel Sheppard, the Regent Guards have gone. It is safe for you to come up now."

Sheppard warily climbed up the ladder, his P-14 leading the way. Maita gasped as she saw the gun, and backed away from the colonel. Sheppard holstered the handgun, as soon as he comprehended, she was alone.

"Sorry, I had to be certain you were alone; the guards could have been coercing you to open the hatch. Did they give you any problem?"

"No, the head guard was pushing me to tell him where Desman was, I told him the truth. Come, colonel, let me fix you something to eat." She led him out into the hall, but stopped, turning back to him.

"Colonel, I am concerned, that guard seemed insistent on knowing where Desman was this morning. He asked about Desman more than he asked about the tall, dark-haired fugitive they supposedly were searching for. I expected him back by now, but he has yet to return; I am becoming worried. Do you think they may realize that Banar is our son?"

"Maita, I imagine that someone in the city is aware that you live in this village. Whether they've made the connection yet, is another matter. As for Desman, I have a feeling he can take care of himself. He may have been caught in town if the guards were searching there."

"I hope you are right, colonel."

"Maita, please, call me John; you saved my life, calling me John isn't enough thanks. That was some quick thinking you did, when the guards came; thanks' for helping me."

"Col…John, I would have hidden you from the guards, regardless of the circumstances. The Regent Guards are less than pleasant, in the best of times. However, if we are to stop the disappearances, and free the people in the city, we need you. We need everyone."

While Jenesta continued to keep watch for the guards, Maita prepared the promised meal for Sheppard. Desman returned just as Sheppard finished eating.

"Thank goodness, you are all alright; I was very worried. The guards are searching all the villages for a 'crazed killer'. From the description they gave, I presume that would be you." Desman looked at Sheppard, who shrugged; the farmer continued. "Colonel, I believe they may be watching the house. Getting you out of the house may prove difficult, at least for now."

Maita refilled Sheppard's tea, bringing a cup for Desman and herself; she sat down with the two men. "Desman, the guards were here earlier." Desman looked quickly from his wife to Sheppard.

Sheppard smiled, "Your wife and daughter are quite handy in a crisis. They had me from a dead sleep, to the shelter, in a matter of minutes."

Reaching over, he gently squeezed his wife's hand and smiled. He turned to Sheppard, "I am a fortunate man, colonel." He turned back to his wife, "Maita, what did the guards say to you?"

"The head guard kept asking where you were this morning. He asked that same question over and over, even though I answered him truthfully each time. I told him you had gone to the village to have morning tea with your friends, and to pick up a part. I am positive he thought I was lying.

"Colonel…"

Maita interrupted, "Desman, it would be better if you call him John. We should keep from calling him colonel, especially in public." She looked at Sheppard, who nodded in agreement.

"You are right, Maita. So…John, I talked to some people I am certain we can trust. A few of them had become suspicious of the regent over the last several months, especially after all the disappearances. When the guards arrived in the village, a commissioner on the village council asked if the illness was over in the city. He asked if he could now visit his sister in the city. The question surprised the guard. He quickly stammered his way through what could only be a made-up explanation. The guard said there were several units stationed outside the city. He told a lie; Regent Guard units only exist in the city."

"Did you have any luck recruiting any help?" Sheppard asked.

Desman flashed Sheppard a quick smile, "As a matter of fact, I did. I spoke to seven people that I trust; all have family living in the city or some close there. They've all been somewhat suspicious of the government's story regarding a contagious illness raging in the city. The men and women I spoke with expressed very little surprise to learn the Regent has lied to them."

Sheppard leaned back in his chair, "We are going to need more than nine people, Desman. We only need a handful of people to slip into the city, but we will need a lot of backup to get out."

"You worry too much, colonel." Desman smiled slightly, "Each of the seven villagers I spoke with, is going to recruit others. A couple of guys will be making deliveries in some of the other villages. They will speak with the people they can trust; by later in the day, we should have a sizeable group of volunteers."

Maita was intently looking Sheppard over, when her husband noticed. "Maita, you are staring at the colonel. I would expect that of Jenesta, she is a young woman, but you, you are an old married woman." He was laughing; Sheppard started blushing.

"Oh, stop it; I was only trying to decide what size clothes I need to find for John to wear. He cannot blend in with the villagers, dressed in his uniform. The fact that he is quite handsome simply makes this much more pleasant." Sheppard turned a deeper red, while Maita and Desman both chuckled.

"Now, stop your blushing, colonel." She looked at her husband, "Jenesta and I are going to take a quick ride to Seva Croson's. Her husband is tall and slender, like John; she should have clothes to fit him. We will take some fresh vegetables; I'll have a basket to hide the clothes in when I return."

As she was leaving, she turned to John. "You only had a couple of hours sleep; you should take a nap while Desman is here."

"I'm fine right now, Maita." He smiled back at her; she and Jenesta left for the neighbors.

"So, John, how are we going to do this?"

_End of Chapter Three_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on Live Journal. Will post one chapter per day until story is complete. Feedback is always appreciated.

Here's Chapter Four…

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Always Hope

_By stella_pegasi_

**Chapter Four Resistance Rises**

It was nearing dusk when the Atlantians finally received a visitor, the Lady Elradia. She swept down the stairs with an entourage of guards, but she approached the cell alone. She was over-dressed as always; wearing a straight, form-fitting dress of copper colored silk, her red hair pulled back with a heavy jeweled barrette.

"Well, what do we have here? She glanced around the Spartan cell. "I imagine that you would prefer the accommodations you had last evening, over these gloomy walls. I'll be more than happy to return you to those lush quarters, but first, I need some information."

McKay stood next to the bars, "Exactly what information, do you need?"

"Doctor, you need to tell me where Colonel Sheppard is hiding. The colonel's manners are certainly lacking; after the hospitality that we have given him, he has left us for those peasants."

Ronon stood motionless, leaning against the far wall of the cell. He gruffly replied to Elradia's demand, "Sheppard's dead."

A startled look flashed across Elradia's face; she recovered quickly to reply to Ronon's curt statement. "Dead, I hardly think so; I would imagine if the colonel was dead, the lovely Miss Emmagen would be quite upset. Since she appears calm, I believe that the colonel is hiding in one of the villages. I will find him." She turned to the guards.

"Take the large, handsome one to Ganan; he will secure the information we seek. Dr. Maxea is expecting these two; make certain he completes all the testing he wishes to perform. When they are done there, return them to the cell; they can wait for what is left of their friend here."

Elradia smiled broadly, an evil smile, at the three Atlantians. She walked toward the stairs as the guards unlocked the cell door.

* * *

John Sheppard emerged from the visitor's room after a two hour nap, and a shower. Dressed in the clothing that Maita borrowed from her neighbor, he would blend in easily with the villagers. The dark brown pants and vest, a white cotton shirt, and a tan work jacket fit him well; even the black boots fit comfortably. He was going to need to borrow a hat, he thought; his hair was hard to disguise. Entering the kitchen, he found four men sitting at the table with Desman.

"John, these are some of the men who are helping to organize our troops. Let me introduce you; Isaz Merchus, Douma Kesle, Musa Pesisa, and Wellen Soola. This is Colonel John Sheppard from Atlantis." Sheppard shook hands with each man, Desman continued, "Musa just arrived with news; please repeat what you have told us for the colonel."

"I just came from the village green; the Regent Guards posted a notice on the community board a short time ago. The Camati government has placed a large bounty on your head, colonel. However, the only way to collect the tender is to present you alive to the Regent Guards. Someone prefers to keep you around, at least, for the time being."

Sheppard had taken a seat at the table with the others. As Musa spoke, a vision of Lady Elradia floated through his mind. If anyone wanted him alive, it would be her; however, what she did with him after she found him was another story.

Soola added, "After the government announced the quarantine, many of us gradually became suspicious. At this point, we need to act, and act quickly. Nearly forty people from the five villages clustered near the city have disappeared. After Desman spoke with us this morning about what you have learned, we sent scouts to other villages. What we discovered is that people are disappearing all over Camati. Perhaps more than one-hundred people are missing."

"How many of your people are willing to stand with us against the city?" Sheppard asked.

"We have at least thirty people committed, at this point, John. By tomorrow morning, we should have many, many more volunteers. All that we have spoken to are very upset about what they are hearing." Soola reported, "I have been compiling the names and locations of the volunteers, and getting contacts in place. I am also putting together the names of people who have served in the military or with security."

Desman spoke, "John, the Elaia village council holds a monthly assembly to consider local issues; that gathering is tonight. We are attending, and we would like for you to accompany us. The people should hear the truth from you."

Sheppard nodded, "Let's go."

The trip to the village meeting house took only a few minutes in the small vehicles. They entered the building quickly, finding about thirty men and women inside. The mayor started the proceedings as if were a regular monthly meeting, until interrupted by a new arrival. They spoke briefly, and the mayor addressed the group.

"Kevor informs me that everyone who is present has been identified as one of us. We sent scouts to observe the Regent Guards, and we have also confirmed that the same number of guards, who entered Elaia this morning, have left. We should be safe to speak freely. Desman Lemér, please come forward with our guest."

Sheppard and Lemér joined the mayor on the dais at the front of the room. Lemér introduced Sheppard, who proceeded to recount what he knew about the circumstances in Watira to the villagers. When the colonel finished, one of the men in the audience ask what his plan was to fight the Regent Guards.

"I'll be honest with you; I'm still working on a plan. I wanted to have my people with me when we went into the city. Rescuing them is my first priority; then together, we go after the Regent, and stop this madness. Does anyone know the location of where they are holding my team, and possibly Desman's son?"

A man standing along the wall spoke up, "Colonel, your people are probably being held in the security building. There are holding chambers in the basement, and the Regent Guards are headquartered in the building."

"Any idea about the layout of the building and what surrounds it?"

A woman sitting in the first row replied, "Colonel, my sister's husband, Petre Mór, can answer your questions. He served as a Regent Guard until they were married three years ago. Let me just say that, he felt the Regent was untrustworthy, and decided to leave. I am certain he will be more than happy to help put an end to this."

Desman asked her, "Laveria, can you have him come to my house tonight?"

She nodded, "Yes, they live in Corma, but," looking at her husband, "we will leave now, to tell him." The couple rose to leave the hall.

"Tell him to be careful and be on the look-out for guard patrols. If anyone asks, he's coming to my house to play marquay." Laveria nodded at Desman, and the couple left the assembly.

The next hour was spent determining how information regarding the mission plan would be assimilated to the people. Sheppard sat back, watching Desman, and the men he met in the Lemér home, as they took charge of the planning. In the very short time he had known Desman; he had gained tremendous respect for the Lemér family. He suspected that McKay had felt the same strength of character in Desman's son that he felt in Desman. McKay would react to that trait in Banar. It was likely why the scientist had become so concerned about the situation.

"Colonel, we are finished here, and ready to return to the farmhouse. Unless there is anything else you need to say to these people. Have we covered the situation well enough?" Desman had joined him, sitting down on the front bench.

"I think we informed them about everything we know. I'm ready when you are." The two men rose, and said their goodbyes, heading into the dark night.

The four men Sheppard met earlier at the Lemér's departed before them. Desman assured him the men would have supper at home with their families, and return to his farmhouse later in the evening. The reputed game of marquay was providing cover to explain why several people were visiting the Lemér's that evening. Sheppard questioned his new friend about the marquay, and how it was played. It could be a good game to take back to Atlantis.

Desman laughed softly. After he turned onto the main road, he answered Sheppard, "Marquay is a game that my wife would prefer I avoid playing. I often lose a fair amount of tender when playing the game. Marquay is a card game; one must get certain combinations of cards, sets, we call them, in order to win. Usually, we offer tender as an incentive to play; winning a little extra tender is always a good thing."

"Marquay sounds a bit like a card game we play, poker. Believe me, Desman, quite a bit of 'tender' or money as we call it, can be lost playing poker, as well. I think we definitely need to learn each other's card games." Sheppard was smiling, a bit mischievously.

"Poker sounds like quite an interesting game, John. I believe learning a new game would be fun for us. Personally, I would just love to play something that I might be able to win; that would definitely make Maita happy. You must tell me more about poker when all this is over."

"You only need to know one thing, Desman. Play poker with Dr. McKay; you have a guaranteed win."

"I now have all the incentive that I need to encourage me to rescue Dr. McKay." Sheppard chuckled at Desman's observation, and Desman started laughing as well. Their laughter abruptly stopped when weapon's fire hit the small car.

Desman, startled by the sound of the gunfire, briefly lost control of the compact vehicle. The narrow tires slid off the hard surface of the road, grating against the rough gravel that lined the roadway's edge. Wrestling with the steering wheel, he guided the car back onto the smooth surface. He glanced at Colonel Sheppard, who had drawn his weapon, and was peering through the car's windows, attempting to locate their assailants.

"John, where did that come from?" He was looking in the rearview mirror, as Sheppard was looking to the sides. In the dark, on a two-lane country road, it was very difficult to see anything past the light from the headlights. Desman answered his own question, as he spotted movement on the side of the road.

"A hauler just pulled onto the road from behind that grove of trees, they're directly behind us, their front lamps are off." Lemér pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal, increasing the little car's speed to the maximum.

Their assailants were traveling in the local version of a pick-up truck, and they were gaining on the small car. Desman was only a bit over a mile from his house, and apparently hurrying to get there. Sheppard felt that taking this fight to Maita and Jenesta was a bad idea.

"Desman, don't go home; find some place to turn off the main road. We need to find a defensible location." Sheppard barked out orders to Desman, as he took a shot out of the passenger window, trying to slow the truck down a bit.

Desman grunted in reply, and started scanning for a spot to turn off the road. A couple of Sheppard's shots had apparently struck the truck, resulting in the vehicle dropping back further behind them. That fact allowed Desman to slow down, and search more carefully for an escape route.'

The colonel was about to fire his handgun toward the truck again, when Desman pressed his full weight on the brake. The car quickly came to a halt, after sliding along the road several feet. Sheppard's body slammed sideways into the dash. Jerking the wheel to the right, Desman steered the little car off the roadway, bounced over a little ridge, and headed down a slight slope. The vehicle shook roughly, as it ran over rocks and tree limbs.

Sheppard tired to brace himself when he heard the brakes squeal in protest at being pushed to the floorboard. Still, the hasty stop whammed him into the protruding edge of the dashboard. Immediately, he felt a sharp, burning pain in his left side, and, from experience, was certain he cracked a rib. With little time to worry about an injury, the colonel pushed the pain away, and continued scouring the area visible in the headlights. They needed to find a place to hide.

"Over there, pull in behind those tall trees." He pointed to the left toward a long line of trees; Desman swerved the car in the direction Sheppard indicated. Once the car was concealed behind the trees, he slammed on the brakes, and the little car shimmied to a halt. Shutting off the ignition, he turned toward Sheppard.

"What now?"

"Out of the car, run toward those rocks." Sheppard's door was already open, and he was exiting the care somewhat gingerly. A soft groan escaped his lips, as he straightened up. His right hand, instinctively, pressed against the left side of his chest.

Desman reached under the seat, and pulled out a leather bag, retrieving a flashlight and a couple of other items from inside. He slipped from behind the wheel, and met Sheppard at the front of the car. He had heard Sheppard's groan, and assumed that the colonel was injured.

"John, are you hurt?"

"Banged up my ribs, I might have cracked a couple, but I'm OK. Go on; let's get some distance from the car." Sheppard started toward the shelter, groaning as he stepped on a rock, jarring his ribs. Desman slung an arm around the colonel's waist, helping support him across the bumpy terrain.

"Thanks." Sheppard's voice was quiet; he was scanning the path, looking for their attackers. "Toward the left rear of the car; I think there are two of them."

Desman was peering through the darkness trying to see either of the men. The darkness veiled everything for him, and he wondered if Sheppard had the eyes of an orla, the legendary night predator bird.

The two men had stopped at the car, and were searching inside. Their voices drifted toward Sheppard and Desman. The taller of the two pulled his head from the interior, "Well, they aren't here, so they've run. We got to find them; Lemér may have recognized my hauler. We can't let them get away. Besides, that Regent Guard said he would pay us double, if we found whoever was helping the man. That's some good money, Fale."

"Yeah, good money, we ain't getting, if we don't find 'em. Uh…which way do you think they went?"

"My bet is Lemér will head for home. His farm is just, uh, over that ridge; we'll head that way."

As they headed away from the car, Desman whispered to Sheppard. "Fale and Gorven, two young mechanics from the village; both been in a bit of trouble with the constables before. John, we have to stop them; they're headed for the house. Not only are Maita and Jenesta in danger…"

Sheppard finished his statement, "…but some of the others could be there already. Yeah, we don't need for these two to figure anything out. So, come on, let's go take those boys down."

Lemér helped Sheppard to his feet, and he followed, the colonel as they began stalking the two villagers. The two boys were sloppy, and were making a lot of noise. They were no match for a stealthy colonel and his companion, a former member of his region's military. After a few minutes, the older men were directly behind the two younger ones. Sheppard cocked his P-14, and pressed the muzzle against Gorven's neck. Desman pressed the end of his flashlight against Fale's neck. In the dim light, Sheppard saw Desman look at him, and shrug his shoulders as it to say, 'Well, what else was I supposed to use?' Sheppard liked this man, more and more.

"Hello, boys; nice night for a stroll. Hand me the weapon." Sheppard could sense the fear that both young men were feeling. Gorven raised his hand that was holding the gun, and Desman grabbed it. Tucking the flashlight in the waistband of his pants, he pulled the rope he had grabbed from the leather bag earlier out of his coat pocket.

"Got a knife?" He held up the rope for Sheppard to see. "There isn't much rope here, but should be enough to tie these two idiots up."

Sheppard reached underneath his jacket, grimacing at the strain on his left side. He pulled his K-Bar from its sheath that he had attached to the borrowed belt. He handed the knife to Desman, remarking. "You must have been a boy scout." Noticing the confused look on Desman's face, he added, "I'll explain later. Let's get these guys tied up."

Once they secured the young men, Sheppard leaned against a large tree for a second, trying to catch his breath. The pain from his broken ribs was taking its toll on him.

"Desman, we'll leave your car here, and take the boys' truck back to your house. I'm thinking that your shelter might be a good place to keep these boys for a while." Sheppard could see the fear in the young mechanics' eyes; he added, "After we interrogate them, that is." Sheppard could see Desman grin. He definitely liked this guy.

* * *

"Rodney, could you get me a glass of water."

Rodney was leaning against the wall at the end of the narrow cell. He was too nervous to sit, and was tired of pacing the small space. He immediately stood upright, rushing the short distance to Teyla's side.

"Hey, are you ok?" He reached for the water pitcher, and poured a glass of water as he waited for her to answer.

"I have been better. That was a grueling physical, interrupted by a few well placed blows from the guards. It was, um, humiliating, to be examined in front of all those people." She struggled to sit up, with little success. Rodney sat down next to her on the bunk, and helped her up; she leaned against him.

Rodney spoke, "I can't believe the doctors allowed them to hit you. Can you imagine if Jennifer or Carson or any of our doctors had been there? They would rather die than allow anyone to be harmed."

Teyla's head was resting on Rodney's shoulder. I believe the people who govern Camati are without humanity. They traded their souls for vanity. They will use us for body parts; slowly taking pieces of us, until we are gone. That is, unless someone needs a heart or liver, and then they will take that."

Rodney didn't reply to her, and had yet to comment on the ordeal he had gone through with her. Both had been stripped, and placed on exam tables beside one another in the infirmary. There were at least ten people in the room while they were examined, and tests run on them by the Camati medical staff. She had been self conscious with the lack of privacy. Rodney was more than distressed. She would have to talk with him about the situation at some point, to assure him it was comforting he was with her.

"Rodney, Banar was in the infirmary; you couldn't see from where you were located. I overheard one of the medical attendants say that he was being prepped for some kind of testing. I am certain the patient in the bed next to him was a hybrid. When I tried to learn what was happening to him; well, that is when the guards hit me. I regret I was powerless to discover what they are doing to him. Banar was very ashen and I am concerned for him, I am concerned for all of us."

Rodney was frightened; Teyla was the positive one, she kept their spirits up when they were in dire circumstances. Teyla giving up was completely out of character, but then this was a bad situation, a very bad situation. He heard noise from the corridor, and several guards appeared. Rodney realized that the bad situation, they found themselves in just became worse. The guards were half-dragging and half-carrying Ronon back to the cell. The door swung open, and the guards brought Ronon into the cell, and tossed him onto the bunk across from Teyla.

"Rodney leapt to his feet, grimacing from the pain in his hip. "What the hell did you thugs do to him?" The guard glared at him, and took a step closer to the scientist.

"You want some of what we gave your friend; I'll be more than happy to oblige you." The burley guard roughly pushed Rodney in the chest. Rodney fell backwards across Teyla's bunk; his right shoulder slamming into the wall. The guards laughed as they exited the cell; the clanging of the metal door reverberating after they slammed it shut.

Teyla rose from the bunk against Rodney's protest, and moved to Ronon's side. He was semi-conscious, and had been beaten severely; both of his eyes were swollen, his lips cut, his jaws bruised. Everywhere Teyla looked, he had a reddish purple bruise developing.

She ripped a strip of cloth from the bedding, asking Rodney to hand her the glass of water. Gently, she wiped Ronon's injuries with the cool, wet rag, as she and Rodney sat in silence. Both were sharing the same thought; they were hoping that Colonel Sheppard would rescue them soon.

_End of Chapter Four_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on Live Journal. Feedback is always appreciated.

**I am posting Chapters Five and Six today, Chapters Seven and Eight tomorrow. **

Here's Chapter Five…

Hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

* * *

Always Hope

_By stella_pegasi_

**Chapter Five The Mission **

"Colonel Sheppard, please, you need to lie down and rest. You're injured, and until the doctor looks at you, we won't know how badly. Dr. Nevon just stepped out to his vehicle to retrieve his treatment valise; he'll be here in a few minutes to treat your injuries. Now come with me to the visitor room. I insist." Maita was waiting at the hallway door.

Desman looked at the colonel with a trace of sympathy on his face, "I have learned not to argue. Go with Maita; have your injuries treated. By the time, the doc is finished with you; Constable Sousan should have completed his little chat with our attackers. Hopefully, we'll know more about what prompted them to come after us. In the meantime, we'll continue to go over the maps to determine the best routes to move people to the city tomorrow." He motioned with his fingers for Sheppard to go, and reluctantly, Sheppard obliged.

Sheppard entered the room he had slept in early that morning, before Maita woke him to hide when the Regent Guards came. This morning…Sheppard thought the morning felt like it occurred an eternity ago. Sitting down on the bed, he carefully began to remove his jacket; trying to keep from straining his left side. A slight moan escaped from his lips, bringing Maita quickly into the room.

"Please stop; let me help, you shouldn't be moving anymore than necessary." She hurriedly laid the clean towels she was carrying on the counter in the small bathroom. Returning to the bedside, Maita gently slid the jacket off of Sheppard's left shoulder, then his right. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but Sheppard blushed slightly, and pushed her hand away.

"John, are you blushing? Why, I do believe you're shy." She continued to tease him, "Now, who would ever imagine that you, a brave, handsome colonel, would be bashful about undressing in front of a woman. Remember, John, I have a grown son, who I have taken care of when he's been sick…," she tried to continue, but her throat constricted. The pain and fear she felt in her heart for her son, overwhelming her. She attempted to stifle the sobs, but the tears came anyway. Sheppard reached for her, pulling her down next to him. She buried her face his shoulder, and cried for her son.

They sat quietly for a few moments, as Maita composed herself. Sheppard was somewhat bewildered at his behavior. It was against his nature to be so familiar with anyone, especially strangers. His relationship with the Lemér's felt different to him. He may have only known these 'strangers' for less than twenty-four hours, but they had already become important to him.

When she managed to compose herself, she smiled at Sheppard. "I'm sorry, John; I believe, it's is my turn to be embarrassed."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about; I should be embarrassed, for being an idiot about you helping me with my shirt. I know you're worried about Banar. I promise you, we'll find him, and get him out of there."

"John, you have friends inside the city that are in peril, as well. We are all troubled tonight. Tomorrow we will take matters into our hands, and free the city dwellers. So many of them do not even realize what is happening to them. This has to stop." The door to the room opened, and Maita greeted the newcomer, "Ah…doctor, please some in."

The doctor placed his bag on the dresser, and turned to Maita. "My dear, I will need your help; first, would you get that shirt off him?" Maita looked at Sheppard, sharing a smile, and followed the doctor's orders.

Forty minutes later, against the doctor's wishes, Sheppard rejoined the villagers' meeting in the Lemér's parlor. Dr. Nevon was positive that at least two of his ribs were broken, but he had taped them; Sheppard giving him instruction on the new method of taping that Earth doctor's use now. He refused anything, but the mildest pain medication. He had to get into the city, and he needed his wits about him. The lives of his teammates were at stake.

"Colonel, this is Petre Mór. He just gave us the layout of the security building, and a rundown of the guards' routine." A tall, blond-haired man was sitting one of the tables brought into the parlor for the 'card game'. Cards with patterns and numbers on them lay scattered across the tables, tender lying in the center. Mór rose from his chair when Sheppard walked into the room. Sheppard acknowledged the former Regent Guard, and motioned for him to take his seat.

Desman introduced Constable Sousan, who had concluded his interrogation of the young mechanics. Desman added, "John, the Constable has an interesting piece of information."

"Colonel, the boys told me that they when the guards searched their shop yesterday, the guard in command, made them an offer. He would double the reward the Regent was offering for you. However, there is a complication." The Constable looked at Desman, who continued.

"The problem is that the boys are to meet with the guard tomorrow morning. They are to report to him if they have uncovered any information on your whereabouts. We think the guards suspect, since we live here, that you came to the area to hide. If they don't show up, I imagine the guards will come looking for them."

"Have you checked to see if anyone is watching the house?" Sheppard asked him.

"Yes, as far as we can tell, no one is watching the house. We thought it would be a good idea to post lookouts around the farm, since we were meeting here." Soola answered.

Mór added, "Colonel, I don't think the Regent Guards have the manpower to conduct a large search for you, efficiently. They have few guards to spare to be able to leave any of them in the village, or to watch this house. Between the periods, when I left the ranks, and when the quarantine was put into place, a lot of guards left, returning to civilian life. The Regent and his daughter made serving them difficult, to say the least. Now the rank's number about half of what they were when I served.

"That's good to…" Sheppard started to speak, but Mór interrupted him.

"Sorry, but one other thing, colonel; several of the Regent Guards have residences outside the city. When the quarantine happened, they were trapped inside the city walls, isolated from their families for over a year. If I were one of them, I'd be with family right now."

Sheppard sat soberly for a few minutes; his long, slender fingers rapping lightly on the polished wooden tabletop. "Constable, would you bring the two young mechanics in here? If you consent, I have a proposition I would like to make to them; they may be able to help us, if they are willing."

"Colonel, I'll consent to almost anything at this point. My wife has family in the city, and she's quite upset. I don't like when she's upset. I'll get the boys now; be right back." The constable headed down the hallway, two of the other men accompanied him.

Maita and Desman exchanged glances, then Maita smiled at Sheppard, "You have a plan, don't you?"

"I'm working on it."

* * *

It was the middle of the night, when the guards came for Rodney. He had just fallen asleep, and was extremely groggy as they forcibly dragged him from the cell. Teyla was certain Rodney was unaware of what was happening to him, but he fought them out of instinct. Ronon had awakened from the commotion the guards made, but neither, she, nor Ronon was in any shape to help their teammate.

Ronon sat on the edge of his berth, elbows on his knees, resting his head in his hands. He was still trying to regain his breath after the effort it took him to move. Teyla admonished him for trying to rise when Rodney was taken.

"Ronon, you should lie back down. You are badly hurt, and you cannot assist Rodney."

Ronon grunted and lifted his head enough to look at her. The dingy light from the sconces on the corridor walls, highlighted the dark bruises that marred her face. "I am not as injured as I look. These guys are skilled; they used methods to torture me that really hurt, but didn't do any actual damage. I'm sore, and look beat up, but I'm not hurt."

"I believe they might have other purposes for us." She exhaled and reclined on her bunk.

"Such as?"

While you were being convinced to tell where the colonel is, Rodney and I were subjected to a very invasive medical examination. They also drew a lot of blood from us. I believe we are to be donors for the ill residents. I imagine, why they did not wish to harm you seriously."

"Did you hear the guards say where they were taking Rodney?"

"Just that someone needed his help. I suspect they want to use his science expertise." She paused, worry passing over her. "I fear that he will refuse to help them, I do not think the Regent, or his daughter, will be understanding if Rodney refuses to cooperate."

"We'll be gone before then, Teyla; he'll be here, and he'll rescue us. Get some sleep."

She didn't answer, it was only a couple of hours before sunrise. She wasn't sure that she could sleep; worry for Rodney and Sheppard weighed heavily on her, as did worry for Banar. Worry for herself and Ronon was not as strong; at least, they were together.

* * *

Fale and Gorven quickly agreed to Colonel Sheppard's proposal. At the appointed time, they met with the commander of the guards, who had offered them extra tender for information on the colonel's whereabouts.

The Regent Guard unit spent the night at a hotel in Masern, a town roughly ten miles from the village of Elaia. For the fourth time since the boys arrived, the commander asked the same question.

"You are certain that the man you saw is the fugitive we are looking for?"

"Yeah, it was him. He's got that dark, spiky hair you told us about, and he's tall and skinny."

"Fale, that guy's not skinny. Did you see the shoulders on him? He's all muscle, I reckon." Fale gave Gorven a sour look, attempting to get his annoying friend to quit talking.

"You got fairly close to him, then."

Fale quickly answered, "Yeah. He came in the gathering house last night with that fellow from Teraus, uh…let me think; uh,…oh yeah, Lemér. They met with a few people, but we couldn't hear what they were saying."

"Can you guide us to this farmhouse where you believe our quarry is hiding?" The commander allowed a thin smile to cross his face. These two idiot boys were at his mercy. They would take them to the Lemér farm.

The commander directed his unit to their transport, gesturing for them to take the boys along. He strode through the entrance after them, onto the hotel portico. As the youths were placed into the van-like vehicle, the commander surveyed the sidewalk for anyone observing the proceedings. As the transport eased into the light traffic, he failed to notice a small car pulling away from the curb, trailing behind.

It took nearly forty-five minutes for the Regent Guards to reach the Lemér farm. The commander was furious with the boys who had given the driver bad direction, taking them almost ten miles in the wrong direction. He had failed again to notice the small car that continued on the correct road, heading for the farm.

Once they finally arrived, the transport stopped a short distance from the farm, and two guards exited. They slipped off the road to approach the farmhouse from the rear. The transport continued on to the farmhouse front gate, and the guards poured out into the yard, the commander pounding on the front door.

Desman unhurriedly opened the door, but the impatient commander of the guard pushed against the door with all of his weight. The door flew open, and Desman fell backward, onto the floor. The commander entered the house, and walked to the fallen man, standing over him for a moment. He smiled and kicked Desman in the side with his heavy boot.

"Get up; I am Commander Efrasé, we know you are concealing a fugitive from the Camati government. Turn him over to us, and we will allow you to remain free. If you decide to be uncooperative, you and your family will be taken into custody, and I will burn down this farm." The commander dropped into a chair, his long legs dangling over a chair arm, an arrogant smirk on his face. "The choice is yours; remember your son is in the city. He will be the first to feel the Regent's wrath."

Efrasé opened his mouth to continue to threaten Desman, when he felt the glacial chill of a P-14 automatic pistol pressed against his temple. A deep voice whispered very close to his ear. "I believe the choice of whether you stay alive, or I put a bullet through that cute little cap, is yours, commander.

The commander chortled "You are misguided if you believe you have gained the upper hand, Colonel Sheppard. Those are foolish thoughts. My guards are outside; the farmhouse is encircled, and your escape plan is thwarted, I suspect."

"You think, commander?"

Sheppard motioned for Desman to check outside, and the farmer, after taking a quick peek through the drapes, nodded in the affirmative to the colonel. Desman opened the front door and Mór walked in, carrying three weapons.

"Colonel, all the Regent Guards have been taken into custody, and we are collecting their weapons. Soola moved the transport, and got the two boys out." He looked down at Efrasé, "Well, well, you have captured my old commander, colonel. You definitely took a bad one off the street with him; the Regent's favorite henchman."

"I'll give you the pleasure of getting that uniform off of him. Get all the guards into the barn and securely restrained. We'll get changed and head out." Sheppard told Mór, who grabbed the commander, somewhat roughly, and pushed him out of the door.

"Desman, has everyone else left for their staging places?"

"Yes, the groups started heading out very early this morning. By the time we reach Felan, everyone should be in place."

"OK, let's get this mission underway, buddy."

"Yes, sir, colonel."

* * *

It was mid-morning, and Teyla and Ronon had no further information on Rodney's whereabouts. Teyla was standing at the metal grid work that formed the front of the cell.

"Teyla, you have been standing there for a long time, sit down." Ronon was lying on his bunk.

"I am too restless to lie down. I am worried about Dr. McKay."

"McKay's fine, Teyla; he can handle himself better than we think he can."

"Ronon, I…"

"Sit, Teyla, now."

She reluctantly decided Ronon was right; she should sit, when she heard Elradia's voice.

"Ah…the enchanting Teyla Emmagan; I see you are pining for your handsome men to return. I am curious, are you enjoying a fling with Dr. McKay, or perhaps this beautiful object sitting here, or simply having fun with the gorgeous colonel? You must tell me what it's like, I want to hear it every morsel of every moment."

"You disgust me; these men are my teammates, not my lovers."

Elradia tossed her long titian hair, which flowed about her shoulders, framing her porcelain skin. Her raucous laughter echoed down the corridor. "Ha, ha, ha, you are absolutely delightful, my dear. I can tell you one thing, if these handsome men were mine; I would keep them in my eyesight at all times."

She motioned for the guards to open the cell. Ronon started to rise; Elradia raised her finger, moving it back and forward. "Oh, no, no, no, my handsome boy; you try to rescue your little friend, and my guards will kill her. It is much easier to clean up a diminutive mess. Besides, I imagine you fantasize that you are a hero, exactly like your colonel does. Threatening Miss Emmagan will keep you in line better than threatening you."

Teyla turned to Ronon and shook her head, he knew that meant no, under no circumstances, try anything. He wished Sheppard were here, he would ignore Teyla wishes if he thought there was a remote chance to rescue her. Ronon however, knew better. Walking out of the cell, Teyla asked Elradia a question.

"Where did you take Dr. McKay? Is he alright?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, Rodney's fine. Our scientists were not working fast enough to suit my father. However, Rodney's working very hard; threatening to kill both of you worked with him." Elradia's face which had seemed to be permanently set in a phony smile became a mask of evil. "Go with these guards, little one, we need a tiny bit of your blood. Oh no, wait, we are going to need more than a bit. You might be slightly pale by the time the doctors are done. Hope they don't take too much."

The guards grabbed Teyla's arms, and began to pull her toward the staircase. Ronon was gripping the metal grids on the cell, yelling her name, as Elradia turned to him. She was smiling again, evil painted across her face. Laughing she walked away, following Teyla toward the stairs.

* * *

The Regent Guard transport rolled to a stop, a mile from the Felan city gate, Mór was driving, another former Regent Guard, Chos Arves sitting next to him. Colonel Sheppard, Desman, and eight others were sitting along the narrow benches that lined the side of the boxy transport. All were wearing Regent Guard uniforms.

Sheppard moved forward into the cab, peering through the window next to Mór, as two men and a woman exited the woods lining the main road. Sheppard asked, "Everyone set?"

"Yes, everyone's in place, ready to move when they get the signal. Best we can tell a large number of the guards are searching the villages for you, colonel. There are few guards in the city. We think most of the guards still inside are providing security for the Regent, his daughter, and at the security building.

The woman spoke, "Colonel, the lookouts near the security building say that Lady Elradia was at the center earlier. She and the guards left in a transport accompanied by a small woman with rust colored hair."

Sheppard's pulse began to race, and he could feel adrenaline surging through his body. Teyla was alive; he only hoped that meant that Rodney and Ronon were, as well.

"Did the woman look uninjured?" He tried to keep his voice even.

"She was walking on her own, but the lookout was too far away to get a good look at her. I am sorry, but they couldn't tell if she was injured."

The three resistance members, as they had started call themselves, slipped silently into the thick trees, disappearing. Sheppard retook his seat, and Mór continued toward the city. Their mission to rescue their fellow citizens was underway.

_End of Chapter Five…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on Live Journal. Feedback is always appreciated.

Hope you enjoy Chapter Six….

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Always Hope**

_by stella_pegasi_

**Chapter Six Felan**

Late morning sunlight was filtering through the large window on the third floor of the medical building. Patterns of light and shadows spilled across the bed where Banar Lemér lay still, unconscious. His chest rose and fell slightly, his breathing shallow; his skin had an alabaster sheen, translucent in the sunlight.

Rodney McKay was sitting next to the bed; chart in hand, his mind racing. The fools had blindly experimented on the hybrids that they had kidnapped off-world. Extracting enzymes from the hybrids, they injected the compounds into Banar, and other Camati's, they had kidnapped and brought to the cities. Rodney could analyze the compounds, but determining what the enzymes were doing to the test subjects was another story. He needed Jennifer or Carson to practice their special brand of voodoo magic, and to help Banar.

"Dr. McKay, you have been sitting next to Lemér's bed for far too long. You need to return to the lab, or I will have you returned."

Rodney looked up to see the chief scientist, and the person responsible for Banar's condition, standing on the opposite side of the bed. Rodney's thoughts centered on his desire to have his weapon in hand, the bastard would be dead if he did. This 'scientist' would pay for the things he had done to Banar. He would pay for the others; as well as, the two innocents who had died that morning from his botched experiments.

"You bastard, you screwed this situation up so badly that no one could make sense of these charts or notes, or compounds. These people are dying and there is nothing you, or I, or anyone can do. You are a cold-blooded murderer; a murderer, who does the bidding of sociopaths, vain sociopaths."

Rodney glowered at the youthful looking scientist, Raua Maxea, trying to compose himself. His impulse was to launch himself across the bed, and pound the life out of the smug scientist. He pondered whether he was channeling Sheppard, or Ronon, or both; perhaps it was only him, not his teammates' influence that was causing him to crave revenge. Rodney wasn't certain, which scared him more.

"Move now, Dr. McKay or you will suffer a beating, as your large friend suffered. I would enjoy watching that happened."

Reluctantly, Rodney rose from the chair, taking a last look at Banar. He followed Maxea out of the huge ward, into the broad hallway. They descended the stairs to the second level where the lab, they had taken Rodney earlier was located. As he was turning right toward the lab, Rodney absently glanced to his left, and saw Teyla being pushed toward one of the surgeries located on the floor.

"Teyla!" Rodney started running toward her, but one of the guards intercepted him, keeping him from reaching her. He watched, straining against the strong arms holding him, as she disappeared into the room, the heavy wooden door closing with a solid thud.

Maxea said, "Don't worry, Dr. McKay, I'm sure your friend will be fine. One of the council member's needs a blood transfusion and that little lady just happens to be the right blood type. I sure do hope she can survive the procedure; be a shame to lose a good blood donor."

The chief scientist started to walk away; but Rodney broke free from the guard and tackled Maxea. Falling in a heap on the floor, Rodney managed to land a solid punch to Maxea's jaw. The guard pulled Rodney away, but Rodney was satisfied, blood was dripping from the Maxea's mouth.

Rubbing the blood away from his mouth, Maxea said testily. "That action was a mistake, McKay; one you will regret. When we are done with you; you will pay for striking me."

The guard pushed Rodney into the lab, locking the door behind him. He sank dejectedly, onto a wooden stool, next to the lab bench; his head resting in his hands. His heart was with Teyla; as was the fear that permeated his soul. However, there was only one thought floating in his head, "Where was Sheppard?"

* * *

John Sheppard was sitting in the back of the transport. His hand rested lightly on the grip of his P-14, as he listened to Petre Mór talk his way into the city. The guard in command knew Mór had left the ranks, and was surprised to see him. Mór had smoothly replied that he had been contacted by his old unit leader, Commander Efrasé, to help in the fugitive search. He had accepted a temporary field commission to help in any way he could. Mór explained that he was transporting some of the guards back for a quick rest and new orders. The guard seemed satisfied with his explanation, and motioned for the gates open. With a nod of thanks, Mór drove the transport into the city.

The former guard glanced over his shoulder at Sheppard. "Colonel, we have about ten minutes before we reach the security building. Our guys outside the wall on that side of the city should receive word shortly that we passed through the gate. They'll be waiting at the rear city gate for us to let them in."

Sheppard acknowledged Mór, and the rest of the trip to the guard headquarters passed in silence. The tension was palpable; but, if the expressions worn by the men sitting with him were any indication, Sheppard thought, they were ready. These were good people who did not like their fellow citizens placed in grave danger by their own.

As they approached the security building, Mór gave a hand signal to the others. The main gate had radioed ahead and the guard at the security point raised the gate across the parking area next to the building. Mór parked the along the side of the building, hidden from the street and he and his front seat companion stepped out of the van. Sheppard heard Mór greet someone, and within seconds, the back door opened and a body was tossed onto the deck.

"Sorry, colonel, he recognized me, and he knows I would never help the current Guard regime out."

"No problem, Petre, one less bad guy to deal with. Somebody, get this guy tied up and gagged." Sheppard looked around at the faces, and decided to say something to them, "Listen, I am not asking you to use lethal force on your fellow citizens. We are here to stop this, but not harm anyone, if at all possible."

Desman grasped Sheppard's shoulder, "Colonel, nice try. However, some of our people are killing innocents. They have to be stopped. If some die because we are rescuing your people, it is no different. There isn't anyone here that doesn't understand what's at stake."

Sheppard smiled slightly at his friend, and said, "Let's go."

Chos and another rebel took off for the rear gate to let the group assembled there into the city. Sheppard and Mór led the others into the security building. Once inside, they immediately burst into the main office of the guards. Few guard personnel were in the office, and they were quickly overwhelmed by the rebels. Mór rushed to the counter holding the log book, and found the number of the cell that held Sheppard's team. Sheppard and Desman followed the tall blond man to the lower levels.

When Teyla had been taken away, Ronon refused to stand by any longer. He needed to know what was happening to his teammates. He decided that the next guards who opened the cell would discover his resolve. Ronon was listening intently for anyone approaching the cell. When he heard quiet footsteps on the stairs, he stood up, the metal bar, he had wrestled from one of the bunks, hidden behind his back.

Three Regent guards ran into sight, headed directly for his cell. Ronon tensed, waiting for the tall one in front to unlock the cell door. It was then he heard Sheppard's voice.

""Hey, big guy, you look like crap." Sheppard was smiling; the relief at finding his friend safe, evident on his face.

"Sheppard, good to see you." Ronon breathed deeply and leaned against the wall, as Mór unlocked the door. Once unlocked, Sheppard rushed in to his friend.

"Are you OK, buddy?"

"Yeah, looks worse than it is. Sheppard, they dragged Rodney out of here in the middle of the night, and Teyla around two hours ago. I'm worried about Teyla, Elradia took her. I think they're planning on using her in some medical procedure. We have to find her."

"We will, buddy, we will. Petre, how far is the medical facility from here?"

"It's about two blocks from here, toward the center of town."

"We need to get there, now." Sheppard patted Ronon on the back, and led the group upstairs.

* * *

Working with rudimentary equipment was bad enough, forced to be working on medical problems was frustrating, but neither compared to the fear that Rodney was feeling for Teyla. He knew that they were taking blood from her, but how much. He didn't want to think.

He was startled when he heard the metal lock rattle, and he looked toward the door, expecting to see Maxea enter. He was startled a second time when the Lady Elradia walked in with a large Regent Guard in tow.

"Dr. McKay, I came to see how you are doing. Can I get you anything? Something to eat, perhaps; you always seemed to enjoy the meals we served to you."

"All I want is to know is that Teyla and Ronon are alright; and I want us out of here."

"Silly boy, you know that is never going to happen; especially if I don't find John Sheppard soon. If you and that handsome Ronon would simply tell me where he is, then I might have spared your little lady friend. However, you left me no choice."

Rodney was seething; but he knew that losing control would not help Teyla or Ronon. He could still tell her what he thought, calmly.

"You have choices; you don't have to hurt people."

"And what would I do for fun, Dr. McKay."

McKay snarled, "Act your age." As soon as he uttered those words, McKay knew he should have just kept his mouth shut.

For a moment, the anger that contorted her face, almost made Elradia look like her true age. Rodney had been given documents to review on the hybrid research, and the papers had also mentioned a date. The date that the 'vitamins' distribution was started in the city. The date would make Elradia in her forties instead of early twenties. They had been feeding the population of the city the drug for years. Giving it to them, so they wouldn't notice that the Regent, his daughter, and other members of the ruling council looked disparately younger than the rest of the city.

Elradia composed herself. "Dr. McKay, you may try to bait me into becoming angry with you, but I wouldn't advise it. I would just as soon have you killed than use you. We have smart scientists who have served my father and me quite well over the years. In fact, Dr. Maxea is not a native of this planet. He came to us over twenty years ago, and fell in love with me. He had a plan to keep us all young and beautiful. He succeeded.

"If you call dying of rampant cell growth, and killing your own population for their organs, so you can survive, succeeding. Yeah, I'd say you were a real success." Rodney was standing with his arms crossed, defiant.

"You realize that you know too much, Dr. McKay. I will have you killed, but not yet. You may still be of value. Besides, I want you to be a witness when I kill…" The door opened interrupting her, another guard rushed into the room.

"Lady Halkan, there are some problems at the security building. Villagers from outside the walls have breached the gate, and they are surrounding the building. Many guards have been captured, and the Atlantian prisoner has been freed."

"Sheppard!" She spat out his name. Looking at the guard, "My father is with Dr. Maxea having a treatment, I am going to him. Keep this one under guard; do not let them take him. You with me." Pointing to the new guard, she swept from the room, her long red hair trailing behind her.

Rodney was left alone in the lab, the guard locking him in. He remained where he was standing, a smile spreading across his face. Sheppard, indeed; he would save them.

* * *

Sheppard guided a group of 'regent guards' who were escorting a number of villagers toward the medical center. As they approached the guard house, Sheppard noticed quite a bit of movement. He dropped back to walk next to Desman and Mór.

"I have a feeling we've been discovered; we may have to fight our way into this place. Petre, you need to do the talking. Desman, pass the word back."

Mór joined Sheppard on point, Desman slipping back to inform the rest of the group of the situation. Ronon moved forward from the group of villagers, closer to Sheppard.

A guard, hand on his weapon, walked out of the guard house as Mór approached. Sheppard continued to be impressed with Petre Mór, he never faltered in his step. He strode directly to the guard, and spoke.

"I have prisoners from outside the city; they need to be examined by the medical staff. They entered the city without permission in violation of the quarantine order."

"I don't know you. We've been informed that the rear gate has been breached. How do I know you are not with the insurgents?" The guard was very young, and about a foot shorter than Mór, but he was not intimidated by the larger man. Not intimidated until Mór drew his weapon, and placed it directly against the shorter man's forehead.

"I believe you recognize this; now open the gate." Behind Mór, the other 'insurgents' had weapons drawn as well; some had taken positions out of sight.

Two more guards rushed from the guard house, and, quickly, Ronon and Desman, dispatched them. As four more guards exit the medical facility, they were surrounded. The village 'guards' forced the real guards back into the guard house, bound and gagged them, and closed the door, after they raised the gate. With Mór and Ronon in the lead, they headed into the building.

Posting guards at all the exits, Sheppard led the rest toward the main lobby. A man sitting at the front desk, moved to press a buzzer on the edge of his desk. Desman reached him first and knocked his hand away.

Sheppard, waved his gun in front of the man, asked, "Where are the medical labs, the special medical labs?" The man shook his head, telling him he did not know. Sheppard stopped waving the gun, and pointed it at the frightened man.

"The second floor, they're on the second floor."

Sheppard took off toward the stairs; Ronon, Desman, and Mór following behind. Reaching the top step, they slowed down; Mór stepping into the hallway first. Signaling to them that there were two guards at each end of the hall, he began walking toward the right. Sheppard motioned for Desman to accompany Mór; he and Ronon turned left. One of the guards recognized Ronon, and yelled a warning to the others.

One guard managed to get a shot off, hitting Desman in the upper arm; he managed to fire and take down his shooter. Mór struck the second guard in the shoulder, his weapon dropping to the floor. Sheppard, dove behind a large linen cart, as the two guards on the left end began firing. Ronon wasn't able to find cover, and a bullet tore through the calf of his right leg. Sheppard fired, and hit the first guard; the second guard dropped his weapon, and surrendered.

Sheppard grabbed one of the medical personnel, who had ducked behind the linen cart along side of him. "Get bandages, and take care of the injured; all of them." The man nodded, and called for help.

"Hey, nasty looking wound, but it looks like the bullet went straight through." Sheppard had dropped to one knee, next to Ronon. "These guards were protecting something; I'm gonna check it out, I'll be back.

Mór had already checked the doors on the right side of the hall, and was standing by a door. Sheppard joined him.

"Locked? We need a key." Sheppard was peering at the door, as a key dangled in front of his eyes.

"Way ahead of you, colonel." Mór grinned, and tried the keys until he found the one to work. He pushed open the door.

"McKay." Sheppard was relieved to see his friend alive.

"Well, it's about time, Sheppard. Come on, Teyla's in trouble." McKay breezed past Sheppard, running down the hall.

Mór quietly said, "You're welcome, Dr. McKay," as he and Sheppard ran after the scientist.

McKay darted down the hallway, running faster than Sheppard had ever seen him run. Sheppard thought that was enough to frighten the hell out of him. He caught up with McKay, as he came to a halt in front of a door at the far end of the hall.

"I think this is the room." Rodney opened the door; he and Sheppard rushed in.

They both halted abruptly, when they saw an ashen Teyla laying on a gurney. Next to her a man with pallid skin lay on another gurney. McKay recovered first, and grabbed what he suspected was a nurse who was attending to the male patient.

"What the hell did you do to her?" His fingers were white from squeezing her upper arms so tightly.

Sheppard pulled him off of the woman, "Rodney, stop. Right now we need to get help for her."

"They used her for a transfusion, Sheppard; they just drained her of blood." Rodney was shaking.

Sheppard asked the nurse, his eyes black from anger, "What is her condition?"

"She survived the transfusion, but she is very weak." The nurse was obviously quite afraid of Sheppard.

"You keep her alive until we get our doctor here."

"I will do everything I can for her; I am sorry. Please, believe me, there are many of us who abhor what has been happening here."

"Come, on Rodney; we aren't any good to Teyla now. We need to get Keller and her team here quickly." Looking back at the nurse, he said, "Take care of her." The nurse nodded.

Sheppard and Rodney returned to the hallway, and found Ronon and Desman both on their feet, wounds bandaged. Both swore they were fine and ready to continue. Mór reported that the medical building was secure, and that some of the rebel groups were beginning to move through the city toward the government building.

Sheppard introduced Rodney to Desman and Mór, noticing the pained look that passed over Rodney's face.

"Banar's father?" Rodney asked Sheppard, who replied by subtly nodding his head.

Desman asked Rodney, the desperation evident in his voice, "Do you know where my son is? Tell me."

From the expression on Rodney's face, Sheppard knew this wasn't going to be good.

"He…he…he's upstairs; they've been experimenting on him."

Desman looked at Sheppard, the fear in his eyes burning into Sheppard's eyes, "John?"

Sheppard grasped his new friend's shoulder, "Go, your son needs you." He turned to Mór, "Petre, take some men, and go with him. I'll join you, shortly."

Ronon waited until the others left, and then asked, "What now, Sheppard."

"You two need to return to Atlantis. We need Marines, and we need Keller and her team for Teyla and for Banar." Sheppard leaned gingerly against the wall; his ribs were throbbing from all the exertion.

"Sheppard, I don't want to leave. Ronon can go."

Sheppard dropped his head for a second, and then looked back at Rodney, "Ronon can't get to the gate without the jumper, it's too far. You are the only other one here, who can fly the damn thing."

"Shep…." Rodney tried to reply, but Sheppard cut him off, pointing his finger in the air.

"Ronon, I need you to brief Lorne on what's happening here. Tell him, hopefully, by the time you get back, we will only need them for peacekeeping." Looking back at Rodney, "You need to brief Keller. Take some of these guys with you for security until you get to where we parked the jumper. You could run into guards returning from outside the city. Don't forget and panic when you can't find the jumper, Rodney; it's cloaked. Go."

Ronon grabbed Rodney's arm and pulled him away; as they disappeared down the stairs, Sheppard forced himself upright with some difficulty. He was pretty sure he could use some of Keller's TLC, as well. He wanted to check on Teyla before he headed upstairs to learn Banar's condition. He headed for Teyla's room, and as he passed the first door, he heard a low creak and then felt a hard object press into his back. A strong arm pulled him into the room.

Well, well, my dear, colonel; I knew I would see you again. Your friends attempted to convince me that you were dead, but I never believe them."

Lady Elradia closed the distance between them. She trailed her fingers down his cheek, across his lips, then down his throat to the first button on his shirt; she smiled up at him. "Yes, I definitely plan on seeing more of you, John."

Sheppard shook his head, a smirk on his face, "Oh, I just can't wait."

Elradia glared at him for a brief second, then turned to one of the six guards who were in the large room. "You, tie the colonel up, and bring him with you. Dr. Maxea, it is time for us to leave."

Sheppard saw the Regent rising from a bed where it appears, he had some kind of treatment. There was a short, balding man who must be Maxea, and three attendants, also in the room. They were all carrying valises or boxes, and Sheppard felt a cold, dread feeling in the pit of his stomach. They were fleeing, and he was about to go along. He decided he didn't want to go, and tried to break away from the guard holding him.

He twisted to the left, toward the door, rolling along the edge of the counter top. He could feel the metal edge of the counter pressing against his broken ribs, and the pain took his breath away. As he tried to suck air into his lungs, and gain his balance, he heard Elradia scream at the guards. "Idiots, just hit him in the head; knock him out."

He was nearly at the door, when he felt a hard blow to the left side of his head. His knees buckled under him, and everything went black.

_End of Chapter Six…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on LiveJournal. Feedback is always appreciated.

A reader mentioned that I had used the term P-14 to describe Sheppard's weapon, she thought I meant P-90, but I didn't. The P-14 is a handgun that fires a 45 round, and is more powerful that the standard issue 9 mil. At some point during the second season, I think, Sheppard changed his sidearm. I came across this info and great research on LiveJournal, but I am embarrassed that I can't find the post now. So I cannot attribute this information to the actual person who provided it, and I apologize for that. The poster on LJ suspected that Sheppard may have changed to this more powerful hand gun (which he would have to purchase himself), because it would be more effective against the Wraith. So, P-14 is an intentional designation. If anyone sees anything else, please let me know.

And let me if you did or did not like the story...I want to hear. Thanks!

The last two chapters…hope you have enjoyed _Always Hope._

Here is Chapter Seven...

**

* * *

**

* * *

Always Hope

_By stella_pegasi_

**Chapter Seven Pandora's Box**

Rodney and Ronon made their way through the city without difficulty. The majority of the city dwellers were elated to see the 'rebel' villagers enter Felan. The rebels met with little resistance except for a few council members and a handful of guards.

One of the city residents offered to take them to the jumper in his small transport. Within forty-five minutes of leaving Sheppard at the medical facility, they were back in Atlantis and in the infirmary.

Dr. Jennifer Keller argued with Ronon about his insisting on returning to Felan, considering his leg wound. Lorne settled the argument by saying he needed Ronon to assist with locating buildings in the city. Keller missed the grins the two men exchanged when she turned away.

Lorne, McKay, and Ronon were waiting impatiently for Keller to get her team together. Normally, putting together an emergency team was an efficient task for the doctor. However, with the knowledge that Teyla may need transfusions, she was taking extra time to bring a supply of blood for her. While waiting for the technicians to bring the blood units, she was packing supplies.

"Doc, come on. We need to leave; Ronon said there were several guard units still outside the city gates, and the Regent and his daughter remained at large when they left. Colonel Sheppard would probably like our help about now." Lorne was leaning against the infirmary door, an impatient Ronon looking over his shoulder.

"Major, get a grip; I'll be ready shortly. If Teyla's blood volume is as drained as Rodney says, she may require a transfusion before I can move her to Atlantis. I'm waiting for an adequate number of units to be prepared." She continued to fill the container, until she heard her name. Looking up, she saw Rodney pushed his way past Ronon and Lorne.

"Jennifer, I have the readout on the enzyme material that Banar's been injected with; look." They studied the data on Rodney's pad for a moment, and Dr. Keller shook her head.

"These compounds are extremely toxic. If Banar was injected less than twenty-four hours ago, and is in the condition you told me, this is really bad. Rodney, I'm sorry, there may be little I can do for him, even after I examine him."

"Please, I'm sorry, Jennifer, but…uh…Carson should probably be the person dealing with the compound. I mean, he's the expert on Michael's hybrids.

"Rest assured, Dr. McKay; I dispatched Lieutenant Conrad's team to MX7-993 to locate Dr. Beckett, per Dr. Keller's request. He's traveling from one village to another on the planet, holding. It might take them some time to find him." The voice belonged to Richard Woolsey, who had entered the infirmary. "In addition, I have sent a preliminary report to the Coalition. We promised to keep them informed of any serious issues we locate in Pegasus."

Lorne groaned, "Great, more hybrid compound stories for them to use against us."

"Major, that will be enough." Woolsey snapped back.

"Sorry, sir; but we both know that the coalition would love to have more ammunition to use against us."

"Yes, major, I do know that. Dr. McKay, I want you, and Colonel Sheppard to return to Atlantis as soon as you can. I want a full report of what the situation is currently on Rienor, as soon as possible." Woolsey waited for McKay to acknowledge his request, and then left the infirmary.

A technician delivered a cooler to Dr. Keller; she looked at the three men waiting for her. "OK, I'm ready."

* * *

The veil of darkness surrounding him, lifted slowly; his head was throbbing, he could barely lift his chin off his chest. Struggling to raise his head, he opened his eyes. The light was muted, a golden glow illuminating crimson walls. He had absolutely no idea where he was. He attempted to move but met with resistance, and he became aware of a couple of facts. He was chained to what appeared to be a headboard, and was sitting on a bed. One word escaped Sheppard's lips, "Crap."

* * *

Lorne banked the jumper over the medical building and landed on the street. The ramp lowered and Keller and her team hurried off the jumper, Marines helping to carry the supplies. Rodney moved to the front with Keller, and led them into the building. Ronon and Lorne went looking for Mór.

Mór was on the ground floor talking to a group of Felan business people. He broke off from them and headed for Ronon and Lorne.

"Ronon, you OK?" Mór smiled.

"Yeah, leg's OK; this is Major Lorne, Sheppard's second in command." Mór shook Lorne's hand.

"Good to meet you, major. I presume Sheppard came back with you?" Mór looked at them questioningly.

The hairs on the back of Lorne's neck prickled, "The colonel is not here?"

"I haven't seen him since, Desman and I went upstairs to see Desman's son. I thought the colonel was coming up to be with Desman, but he never came. I sent some people looking for him; we can't find him. I assumed he must have decided to go back to Atlantis."

Ronon growled, "He didn't. He stayed here."

Lorne tapped his COM, "Everyone, heads up; Colonel Sheppard is missing. He was last seen in the medical facility." Covering his mic, he asked Ronon what Sheppard was wearing, Ronon told him, and Lorne continued. "The colonel is off COM, and he is wearing a Regent Guard uniform. All personnel commence searching. Team leaders report to me every ten minutes."

The major asked Ronon and Mór, "Alright, where could he possibly be, any idea?"

Ronon eyes narrowed, "There is one person that we haven't found, who might have an interest in Sheppard, the Regent's daughter, Lady Elradia."

"I would not put anything past her. She would be brazen enough to kidnap Colonel Sheppard."

Loren rubbed and then flexed his neck. "Where do we find this Lady Elradia?"

Mór said, "Maybe we should start with the government house?"

"Ronon, why don't you stay here? You can direct the search in this building?"

Lorne was not surprised when Ronon glared at him, and limped away, toward the entrance. As he jogged to catch up, he thought nothing ever changed; Ronon played hurt, and the women always wanted Sheppard.

* * *

Sheppard rested against the headboard, seeking to ease the pain in his head. He shut his eyes, hoping the darkness would soothe the shooting pains in the left side of his head. He was attempting slow his breathing, when he heard a creaking noise, the sound of a door opening. Sensing who entered the room, he wished he was wrong. Willing his eyes to open, he managed to peer through narrow slits, enough to see he was correct; it was the Lady Elradia.

"Umm...you look delicious. I think having you shackled is the safest way to keep you around, John. Especially since, you rarely follow directions well." She kneeled on the side of the bed, leaning over toward him. She touched his collarbone lightly with her fingertips, then traced down his chest; she slid her fingers underneath the buttons and the fabric of his shirt. Pressing her hand against his chest, leaning her face to his, Elradia brushed her lips against his before he jerked his head away.

"You should realize, John that you are better off with me. With Dr. Maxea's assistance, you will remain as handsome as you are now, for a very long time. As for your former life, Dr. Maxea guarantees me that he has a wonderful formula for a drug that will help you forget who you are. You will be with me, and the memories of Atlantis and your little Teyla will vanish forever from your memory."

"I've always been bored by older women. As long as the drug enables to me forget how old you truly are, Elradia. That would certainly make this a lot more tolerable." Sheppard laughed as Elradia's deceivingly young face turned bright pink. It was a good thing she lacked truth serum to give him; he had lied, he was truly, quite fond of older women.

"You bastard," she struck him sharply across the cheek. Her eyes blazing, Elradia rose from the bed, and traversed the small space across the boudoir, retrieving an ovoid, jewel-encrusted, wooden box from a dresser.

"Do you know what this is?" Her anger seemed to have abated, and she smiled coyly at him. When he ignored her question, she climbed onto the bed, straddling his legs, facing him.

"This little box holds the formula to the youth elixir that Dr. Maxea created, and a vial of the drug. Wherever we go, we can make this wonderful drug, and live virtually forever. I find that very exciting."

Elradia reverently opened the lid; the interior was lined with gold satin and additional sparkling jewels. A small purple velvet covered book, and a red velvet pouch holding the vial that contained the youth enzyme, lay nestled in the folds of the shiny material. From the look on her face, she was quite affected by the contents of the box. When she turned her gaze upon him, he could tell the box had a somewhat aphrodisiacal effect on her.

Sheppard was getting quite uncomfortable; Elradia had placed the box on top of the crimson silk bedcover, and was beginning to unbuttoned his shirt. He tried to distract her with a question.

"Where are we? This doesn't appear to be the government house."

She glanced up at him, "You are a perceptive man. Since you completely shattered our little happy city, we have retreated into a bunker. It's located underneath the government building. Only a few trusted servants and guards are aware of this place, and the tunnel from here to the Portal of the Ancestors. We got here from the tunnel that leads from the medical facility. We will be leaving in a short while, once Maxea's equipment and our things are loaded on the little transports for the trip to the portal. Dr. Maxea has a safe haven where we can hide for a while. He also has an idea where we can start over." She finished unfastening the last button on his shirt, and tugged the shirt out of his pants.

Leering at his chest, she licked her lips. "Oh, my…you have the most magnificent chest, John. I am so elated that if anyone was going to shatter our lives, it was you; especially, since I get to keep you." She ran her hands along the length of his torso, through the soft, curling hair, matting his chest. She leaned toward him, in order to replace her fingers with her mouth. He attempted to pull away, but escape from Elradia's assault was impossible.

"Ummm…you smell scrumptious, John." She was nuzzling his neck as her hands dropped to his waist, and she began to unbuckle his belt.

Sheppard panicked somewhat; he had to stop her. Elradia was in control, he was keenly aware of that fact; however, he preferred to forgo sex with the vile woman. Knowing his best option was to fling her off the bed with his legs, he waited for the opportune moment to attempt to flip her. If he was lucky, he would also knock her unconscious, or worse.

She finished unbuckling his belt, and began to unbutton his pants. Sliding down his legs to give herself a bit more room to maneuver, she was not applying as much pressure to his legs. He decided to risk that this was the moment. However, as he started to move, a soft rap sounded on the chamber door. Elradia twisted her body toward the door, a most dispirited look on her face. Another, louder, more pronounced, thump struck the door; muttering angrily, she sprang from the bed, jerking the door open, to discover a Regent Guard standing before her

"What; why are you disturbing me?"

The guard took a quick glance into the room, quickly averting his eyes when he spotted Colonel Sheppard in a state of undress, and restraint. "Lady Halkan, your father has ordered me to inform you to collect your things. We will be leaving the bunker very shortly."

She took a deep breath, "Tell my father, I'll be ready. When you are done, bring another guard. You will need to remove the colonel from his current restraints and secure him."

"Yes, Lady Halkan." He was bowing to her as she slammed the door in his face.

"We just seem to keep getting interrupted, John." She smiled, and began to crawl from the foot of the bed toward him. Reaching him, she took his head in her hands, and kissed him deeply. Pulling away a bit, she slid one hand slowly down his chest, and finished unbuttoning his pants. She kissed him deeply again, as her hand slipped under the waistband of his pants; after a few moments, she released him.

Staring into his green eyes, she laughed at his discomfort. "Oh, you really don't like me doing that, do you? Yet, I noticed you responded quite swiftly. Umm, just remember, there is more of that delicious feeling to come." She slipped off the bed, and began to gather a few things.

Sheppard laid his aching head back against the silk covered, padded headboard. Silently, he spoke to himself, "Way to go, John. Your head feels like it's going to explode, you aren't attracted to Elradia in any way, yet…great…you have to react to her services." He wasn't certain if he was more embarrassed or humiliated.

A knock on the door revealed the previous guard and a second guard who had come to 'secure' him. Hearing them argue as to who going to button him up, Sheppard thought, "Crap. You are now officially embarrassed and humiliated; great, John, just great."

* * *

Ronon headed up to the third level to inform McKay that Sheppard had disappeared. When he located the ward that Banar was in, he discovered McKay and Keller there, and Teyla. He rushed to Teyla's bedside.

"McKay, how is she?" Teyla's bed had been situated next to Banar's; a bag of blood hung from a metal stand sitting next to her bed, tubing taking life-giving blood into her veins. Rodney turned to Ronon.

"Jennifer says she remains in serious condition, but she thinks the transfusions were started soon enough to do the job. Her prognosis is much improved than it was when we left her. At least, her skin color is definitely improved and is considerably pinker now." McKay turned to look at Banar. "He's another story."

The young scientist remained ashen and still, Desman and Maita were both at his side, as was Jennifer. "That his mother?" Ronon asked.

"Yeah, she came with the others to fight for the city, and to find her son. She's been asking about Sheppard. She seems really fond of him, and is worried about him. Where is he? I thought he be here by now, as well."

"He's missing, McKay."

"OK, Ronon, you don't have any reason to try and fool these people like earlier. Man, you scared me when you arrived at the cell, telling us he was dead, so cut the crap. I don't need that now."

"Not kidding this time, McKay. He's missing. No one has seen him since we left him on the stairs, and headed for Atlantis."

"Oh, god, what happen to him?"

"We don't know, but we think Elradia may have something to do with it."

Desman had been listening, "I will come with you." He turned to his wife, "Maita, if you have no objections."

She smiled, "You must go; John brought our son back to us. He is part of us now, Desman; a member of our family. John Sheppard risked his life to save the people of Camati. I refuse to lose him, as I refuse to lose Banar. Help them find him."

Desman embraced his wife, kissed his son on the forehead, and turned back to Ronon. "I am ready; let's go find our friend."

"Rodney, stay here with Jennifer; she may need you. I promise we'll keep you informed."

Rodney nodded; Ronon and Desman took off down the stairs, running into Dr. Carson Beckett on his way up. The Scotsman was carrying several medical bags with him.

"Ronon, I hear the colonel is missing; you find him."

"We will, Beckett." Ronon slapped him on the shoulder.

Desman recognized the name, "You are the doctor, who was coming to help my son; I am Desman Lemér. Thank you, Colonel Sheppard told us that Atlantis has the finest doctors in two galaxies. My wife and I are very grateful."

"I'll do my best, I promise." Carson smiled warmly. They parted, and Desman and Ronon continued on their way to meet Lorne.

* * *

Sheppard had been bound and gagged, then thrown on top of boxes of medical equipment. He was in the last car of the small tram, used to travel through the tunnels. Throughout the years, the Regent had numerous bunkers and tunnels built throughout Camati. Sheppard suspected that guards, loyal to the Regent, had used the tunnels' to kidnap villagers, and take them directly to the medical facility.

Once underway, Sheppard estimated that the trams moved about twenty clicks an hour, maximum speed. It was especially slow when the tram was as heavily loaded as now with people and baggage. The stargate was located at the base of a large mountain, fifty miles from Felan, in an area that was considered a shrine to the ancestors. None of the regions on the planet claimed the land, and all were to use the gate at will.

He had been gone from the medical facility for about three hours. He deduced it would take close to an hour and forty minutes to get to the gate. Not knowing how far the tunnel opening was from the gate, he needed to consider that time, plus the time to get all the stuff they were carrying, to the gate. Sheppard decided that he had, at a minimum, another two and a half hour's, before he was whisked off the planet. He was hoping Ronon and Lorne were getting close to finding him.

_End of Chapter Seven…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** **Always Hope**

**Author**: _stella_pegasi_

**Rating: **K+

**Genres: **Action Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Word Count: **28,165 (8 Chapters)

**Spoilers: **None (set after Season Five)

**Warnings:** Brief sexual situation, implied non-con

**Characters:** John Sheppard, Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Evan Lorne, OC's

**Summary:** Another routine mission to open up relations with new worlds in Pegasus goes awry. SGA-1 discovers their friendly new allies are hiding a dark secret that could cost them their lives.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own them; I would have treated them better.

**Author's Notes:** Written for the sga-genficathon on LiveJournal. Feedback is always appreciated.

By the way, you might note that **Lieutenant Stackhouse**, a favorite character of mine from the beginning of SGA, has been promoted to **Captain**. I thought it was about time.

**The prompt that was selected for this story was Genre: Action/Adventure Word prompt: Pandora's Box.**

**The final chapter of _Always Hope; _I hope you have enjoyed this story. Thanks for taking time to read it. I appreciate it. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Always Hope**

_By stella_pegasi_

**Chapter Eight ****Always Hope **

Ronon was getting frustrated, Lorne was already there. They had searched all the government buildings, the medical facility, and nearly every other major building in Felan. The Regent, the Lady Elradia, Dr. Maxea, three of his staff, nine Regent Guards and three servants were missing. As for Colonel Sheppard, he had simply vanished; his transmitter signal, silent on the Ancient scanner.

They were standing in the gardens beneath the balcony of the room that Teyla had slept in when Sheppard's team first arrived. Lorne leaned casually, against the back of a stone bench, his hands resting on his P-90. Ronon watched him as the major stood quietly, thinking about his next move. It could have been Colonel Sheppard standing there. Well, it could have Sheppard, if Lorne was several inches taller, thinner, and had crazy dark hair. However, Lorne had unconsciously been taking on a lot of Sheppard's mannerisms, and actions. At this point, Ronon could clearly tell that the major was just as pissed off as Sheppard would have been in the same situation. His casual 'body language', as Sheppard called it, told the story. Sheppard would have appeared just as casual despite his anxiety.

Desman returned from obtaining an update from Mór, who had organized numerous citizens, from Felan and the villagers, to search for Sheppard. As he walked up to the Atlantians, he wagged his head side to side. He was looking quite frustrated, as well.

"Sheppard couldn't have simply disappeared. He has to be somewhere." Ronon began pacing.

Lorne said, his voice even, "We are missing something. A big something, and I can't imagine out what it is."

Desman agreed, "According to Mór, the villagers, who stood guard by the front and rear gates, said there was no traffic in, or out of either gate, after we came into Felan. We don't have airships like your jumpers, so they couldn't have gotten out any other way. They have to be in the city, somewhere."

Lorne just shook his head in reply.

"Mór did tell me that your friend, Teyla, regained consciousness for a few moments. Dr. Keller believes she will recover fully; she merely requires more transfusions and rest…" Desman's voice drifted off.

Ronon quietly asked, "Banar?"

"The same; however, Dr. Beckett had some ideas for treatments that he thought might help."

Lorne walked over to Desman, "Sir, I have seen Dr.'s Beckett and Keller perform miracles. They're very good, and your son couldn't be in better hands."

Desman was about to answer, when Captain Stackhouse rushed up, Corporals' Brenner and Rodriquez in tow.

"Major, Ronon, we may have something. Brenner, Rodriquez, tell him."

Rodriguez spoke, "I kept looking at this house, and thinking that it's old like some of those haunted mansions that have those secret passageways. We were searching the laundry facility when we were talking about it. A laundry worker came over to tell us that there is a rumor regarding a secret passage in the government house. That they have seen Regent Guards appear seemingly out of nowhere on the lower levels. They have also seen the Regent and his daughter coming to the lower level, and disappearing."

Brenner added, "She said the people who disappeared, would reappear later. She also said that they were warned about speaking to anyone about anything they observed."

"Did she show you where they came and went from?" The corporals nodded yes, in unison.

Lorne tapped his COM, "Captain Water's, Major Lorne. Assemble your team, and take your jumper to join Lieutenant Salem at the stargate. Cloak both jumpers. Keep an eye out for Colonel Sheppard and others. They may have gotten out of the city; if so, you may be able to pick up the colonel's transmitter signal. Captain Isaacs, bring your jumper to my location; all other teams, join me at the government house; Lorne out."

Looking to the corporals, Lorne smiled, "Good job, guys. You've come through for the colonel again."

Rodriguez grinned, "He's our broki, sir. Gotta take care of him; gotta get him back, sir."

"You'll get no argument there, Rodriguez. Porter, when the others arrive, send them to the laundry facilities on the lower level." Addressing the others, "Come on; let's go find Colonel Sheppard."

It took about ten minutes, with the Ancient scanner's help to locate the concealed entrance into the tunnels. They initiated a search into the tunnels, finding the bunker, and the tracks from the tram system. The search only confirmed what they were afraid of, John Sheppard was still missing.

Lorne, Desman, and Ronon were making a walk-through of the bunker chambers, when Desman spotted something. In a sleeping chamber with the walls and the large bed covered in crimson silk, Desman noticed a Regent Guard hat that had fallen onto a plush rug lying next to the bed. Picking it up, he checked the inside of the brim. He smiled, tossing the hat to Lorne.

"John was wearing that hat, it belongs to Commander Efrasé. He was the guard who bribed the two kids, we told you about. He was tall and his uniform fit Sheppard, so he wore it. Your colonel was here."

Ronon was standing next to the headboard, "It's a safe bet that Elradia was here, as well." With a sardonic grin on his face, he picked up the shackles that were now lying on the bed. Lorne and Desman shared Ronon's bitterness. They all doubted that Sheppard was enjoying himself.

* * *

The tram skidded to a halt, and Sheppard nearly tumbled off the top of the boxes. Two of the burley guards came for him, roughly dragging him from the tram. He was forced down a short tunnel that branched off the main tunnel, into in a much smaller bunker. To his surprise, there were twelve other people already in the bunker. He assumed they were all from Felan, judging by their clothes; all women and children. It didn't take long for Sheppard to realize the regent brought hostages.

* * *

Lorne ordered all teams and jumpers to the stargate. Desman, Mór, and other Camati's joined them. Lorne dispatched personnel into the woods surrounding the stargate; stationing Cpl. Rodriquez, expert sniper, where he had a clear shot at the gate. Jumpers were cloaked, and they waited.

The HUD in Lorne's jumper popped on, when the automatic scan Lorne had been running was activated by Colonel Sheppard's transmitter. He was not alone; there were several other life signs with him. Lorne addressed the teams.

"All teams, we have acquired Colonel Sheppard's transmitter signal. He's about a quarter click away and appears to be walking. He is accompanied by eleven other life signs, and what may be a couple of motorized carts. The HUD showed that there was another group of life signs heading for the gate. Lorne reported to the teams, "There are twenty more life signs that just popped up from the same place, and they are right behind the colonel's group. Jumpers stay cloaked, troops deployed on ground, don't reveal yourselves until the jumpers uncloak; weapons fire only on my order."

No one spoke during the several minutes it took for the blips on the HUD, to materialize out of the trees surrounding the gate. There were four Regent Guards, each with holding a hostage in front of them, along with Colonel Sheppard. His hands now bound in front of him, and a small girl of about three, in his arms. They appeared to be bound together.

Two men, who were dressed like the servants in the government house, each pushed a motorized cart that held the luggage and supplies. One of the guards walked directly to the DHD, a hostage with him, covering him from the rear. He began dialing a gate address. The other guards moved the hostages, shoulder to shoulder in front of the gate.

As Lorne was relaying the information, the stargate engaged, and the servants began to move the carts toward the event horizon. Afraid that they would attempt to take Sheppard through the gate, Lorne ordered the jumpers to decloak and land. Just as the jumpers became visible, the remainder of the regent's minions entered their view.

The shimmering noise created from the jumpers' uncloaking, startled the guards, who whirled around, guns ready. However, they did not fire for fear of having the regent and his daughter caught in the crossfire.

The carts and their drivers had gone though the event horizon just as the regent and his party arrived at the gate. The SO's had closed in on the gate dais, and Lorne, Ronon, Mór, and Desman had exited their jumper, taking position directly in front of the DHD.

The guards had pushed the rest of the hostages along the front edge of the dais to prevent anyone getting a clear shot at the regent or his daughter.

Regent Halkan, surrounded by guards walked over to Sheppard. "Colonel, if you do not call your people off; I will have my guards kill my former subjects. I'm not joking with you, Sheppard, I will kill them, and I will kill you. If you do not call them off now, I might just start with that lovely little child in your arms."

Sheppard's eyes were cold, his anger brewing, but he turned to Lorne, "Major, don't shoot. The regent has threatened to kill the hostages. Let them go." Lorne was looking right at him. and caught the upward movement of Sheppard's eyes. He knew that Sheppard had spotted Rodriquez; they both knew Rodriquez was the only hope for a clear shot.

"Halkan let these people go, you have me; you don't need them. My people won't hurt you as long as you are holding me hostage." Sheppard had moved a bit closer to Halkan, his body angled away from Halkan and his guards in an attempt to protect the little girl they had tied to him.

"Father, you should listen to him. I think he wants to stay with us, now that we have spent some time together." Elradia was hiding behind two guards, but Sheppard could see her evil smile.

"Shut up, you foolish woman; you probably caused this by fawning all over the colonel to begin with." The regent had turned on his daughter, looking angry enough to harm her. "You say one more word and I'll kill Sheppard where he stands. Then, you won't have your plaything. We need to get out of here. Maxea, you and your people, go through the gate." Dr. Maxea, his assistants, the other servants, and two guards hurried through the gate.

The regent then turned to Elradia, "Go."

"Not without, Sheppard; guards, grab him and bring him." She bellowed at the guards, who seized Sheppard, dragging him toward the gate.

The mother of the little girl who was tied to the colonel's chest started screaming for them to let her daughter go. Lorne used the cover of her screaming to give the order to fire. Mór and Desman lunged for the hostages, and the ones they didn't knock down, dropped to the ground on their own.

Two of the Regent guards were hit almost immediately, but the others were running for the gate. The one pulling Sheppard toward the gate jerked the colonel in front of him, and began backing toward the gate. Elradia was waiting for Sheppard just outside the event horizon.

As Sheppard got closer, she was smiling at him that evil smile, and he decided he wasn't going through the gate. He noticed that she had the jeweled box that contained the formula in her hands. If he could just reach it, he could take away her most prized possession.

Tying to keep the little girl, who was crying hysterically, from getting hurt, Sheppard didn't have a lot of room to maneuver. He managed to force the guard pulling him backwards to move closer to Elradia. He was finally within range to reach the box, and he kicked toward her with his right leg, knocking the box from her hand. Unfortunately, the box went straight up in the air instead of sideways, and she barely managed to grab her precious box as it fell.

"How dare you attempt to destroy this box? You will pay now, John." Her ice blue eyes consumed with blazing evil, she shrieked at the guard, "Kill him." The guard shoved Sheppard away, aiming his weapon at the colonel.

Sheppard turned, again trying to protect the child. The last thing he remembered was the regent slipping through the gate, Elradia's evil smile, and the bullet hole in the guard's forehead, courtesy of one Marine sniper, Cpl. Rodriquez. Only one problem, Sheppard thought before the world went black. The guard got off a shot.

* * *

A calliope of sounds drifted into his ears, the tinny beep of an electronic machine, the soft ker-thump of a hydraulic pump, the occasional squeak of a rubber sole on a tiled floor. He had heard those sounds too many times before, he decided. He was tired of hearing them.

He argued with himself for a few moments, debating whether to open his eyes, or lie there a while longer in peace and quiet. The moment he opened his eyes, he knew he would hear Rodney's voice announcing to the world that he was awake. If he was lucky, Rodney might be doing something else, although that was highly unlikely. He listened closely for the clatter of fingertips on a keypad. He could hear it, a rhythmic tapping adding to the collection of background noise; so much for peace and quiet.

He was deciding what to do when he felt the familiar presence of Atlantis prodding him to wake up. He finally opened his eyes, hoping the city would leave him alone. He only opened narrow slits at first; to make certain Keller hadn't forgotten and left the lights too bright. They weren't; so he opened his eyes the rest of the way.

Rodney was on the right side of the bed, sitting in a chair he must have stolen from the waiting room. Ronon was sitting at the foot of the bed next to him, leaning on the bed tray table, sound asleep. He rolled his head toward the right, to confirm what he suspected; that Teyla was in the bed next to him. She was asleep as well; her skin tone back to its normal warm glow. He felt great relief to see her sleeping peacefully.

There was someone else there, someone he didn't recognize for a moment. Then as the recognition floated into his thick head, he smiled, not realizing he had said her name quietly, "Jenesta."

"Colonel Sheppard, are you awake?" A youthful, soft voice floated toward him. He felt a slender, cool hand close over his.

"Sheppard, you awake?" Rodney's voice was neither soft, nor young sounding.

Sheppard looked at Jenesta and smiled, squeezing her hand, "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." His voice was raspy and weak.

Jenesta smiled back, "Dr. Beckett brought Banar here, and Mr. Woolsey allowed us to stay with him."

"How's Banar doing?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Jenesta said, "Alright, I guess. Momma looks unhappy, but I believe he is some better."

Rodney had automatically gotten ice chips for Sheppard; he shoved a couple into Sheppard's mouth. While the colonel was trying not to choke, Rodney asked Jenesta to find Dr. Keller, and let her know that Sheppard was awake.

Finally able to talk, Sheppard asked, testily, "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I didn't want you to ask her too many questions about her brother. Carson isn't convinced he's going to make it."

"Oh, I…damn." He took a deep breath, and motioned for more ice chips. As he rose up to meet Rodney's hand, he felt a sharp pain in his back on the right. A deep moan escaped his lips.

"Geez, Sheppard, you got shot in the back. Take it easy."

The last few minutes before he blacked out were starting to come back to him. He remembered Elradia ordering the guard to kill him, then seeing the guard with a bloody hole in his head. He also remembered turning away to keep the little girl safe…the little girl.

"Rodney, how's that little girl? Is she ok?" Sheppard was becoming agitated.

"Hang on, she's fine. Somehow, flyboy, you managed to get shot, but spun around so that you fell onto your back. She wasn't even crying when they got to you."

"Thank goodness."

Sheppard pushed further down into the pillow. He disregarded the pain in his back, his ribs, and the headache he just realized he had. All he could remember were the big brown eyes of that beautiful little girl, so full of fear, boring into his.

"Colonel, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

Sheppard looked over at Dr. Jennifer Keller, who was smiling down at him. "I think we have had this conversation before, doc?" She nodded in agreement as he continued, "My head hurts, my ribs hurt, my back hurts, but I am fine."

"Well, nothing new to see here. Colonel, you are very lucky, you have three broken ribs, a fairly serious concussion, and a gunshot wound to your right lower back. The bullet fortunately missed your liver, as well anything else that would cause me even more sleepless nights because of you. The bullet did nick your transcending colon, but was a through and through and pretty small caliber. You had surgery to repair the colon damage, and make certain that there were no other surprises. I have you on IV antibiotics for now; we'll go on oral drugs tomorrow. As a warning, colonel, you are not getting out of here for at least a week. So don't start whining on me, or trying to escape."

Sheppard scoffed, "You take all the fun out a stay in the infirmary, doc."

Keller smiled a little sarcastically, but with a glitter of humor in her eyes, "Let me check your ribs and wounds. OK?"

He nodded, while she was pulling his gown down from his shoulders, he asked, "How's Teyla?"

She glanced over at Teyla before answering, "She's going to be fine, but I got to tell you; it was close. John, the nurse who was taking care of her when I arrived, said that Dr. Maxea was doing the transfusion. She thought he was pushing to see how much blood he could take from her without killing her. Sport, if you will."

"Sociopaths, every one of them; the Lady Elradia was a real piece of work as well. They got away, didn't they?"

"Yes, according to Major Lorne, they escaped. Lorne sent a couple of teams through the gate immediately, but they must have turned right around and gated off that planet."

Keller pressed on Sheppard's ribs and he winced, "Ouch.., sorry, didn't mean to react that way."

She laughed softly, "I would probably be screaming if I was hurt this bad, colonel. You are one tough son of a bitch." She finished her exam, and straightened Sheppard's bedcovers. "I'll increase your pain meds just a bit for now."

"Jennifer, how's Banar?"

"I wish I knew. Carson is working around the clock to identify what compounds he was injected with. There were no records; Maxea must have taken the records and compounds with him when he escaped.

"I think we need an ongoing mission to find these bastards."

"Colonel, I would volunteer for that mission. It's very late, and it's only been forty-eight hours since you were shot. If you have any trouble sleeping, let us know. I want you to get as much rest as possible."

She started to walk away, "John, you don't know that we found a room where Maxea was keeping four hybrids. They're not in great shape, but we brought them here. I've started them on the same regimen as before with the Athosians. It hasn't been long since we started treatment, but it appears to be working. Two of the hybrids are Athosian; Halling and Kanaan are helping me work with them, as well as, the other two. These criminals may have gotten away, but a great deal of good came from the efforts to save these people from what was happening to them."

Ronon had awakened, and he and Rodney, were approaching Sheppard's bed. Jennifer put up her hand, to hold them up for a minute, "The colonel needs rest; you can talk to him for five minutes. Keep him up longer than that, and I will call the Marine's to remove you."

Ronon just laughed, but Rodney looked a bit nervous. He overheard her tell Sheppard he was tough; he knew that the petite doctor was pretty tough herself.

* * *

A week had passed, and John Sheppard was still in the infirmary. Despite the antibiotics, he had developed an infection from the gunshot wound. He had a raging fever, and all the fun stuff that goes with one for a couple of days. Jennifer informed him that morning, she might release him the next day.

He was reclining in a lounge chair on the balcony outside of the infirmary. Eyes closed, Sheppard was soaking up the sun's warmth. He had been chilled to the bone for the last few days from the infection.

Hearing the balcony doors swish open, he waited to hear Rodney's aggravating whiny voice any second. Rodney had been like a mother hen, since he had developed the fever; barely leaving him alone for a moment. However, Rodney was not his intruder. Desman and Maita were his visitors.

"John, how are you? You are certainly looking better this morning." Maita stooped to hug him.

"Good, fever's gone and I feel much better. Is it true that Banar woke up? I thought I heard one of the nurses telling Woolsey that this morning."

Maita smiled at him, "Yes, for once, there is good news. Banar regained consciousness a little while ago. He recognized us and squeezed Jenesta hand. He is asleep again, but Dr. Beckett assured us that he is no longer in a coma. I believe that the good doctor feels that we have a chance now to have our son back with us fully."

"That's great news. See, I told you that we had the best doctors." He reached out for Maita's hand, clasping her small hand tightly.

Desman walked to the railing, looking out at the dark blue water surrounding Atlantis. After a moment, he turned to look at Sheppard. "John, what's going to happen now regarding the regent and his daughter, and that despicable Maxea? Mór told me when he was here yesterday that much of Camati's treasury and valuable artifacts are missing. They believe the regent had been moving the tender and valuables off-world for a long time. They looted from their own people. The regent and his group are not in need of tender to finance their escapades; they can do what they want."

"Major Lorne has followed up on every lead that we have gotten this last week, but none have panned out. The one good thing is that with the new Pegasus Coalition, an arrest warrant has been issued for all of them, and distributed throughout the coalition planets. That helps increase the odds that we may find them. At least, perhaps potential victims might be more wary of them. We won't rest until we can bring them to justice." Sheppard answered quietly.

"Evil, John, they are simply evil." Maita whispered.

Sheppard nodded, "You know, when I was with Elradia in the bunker, she showed me a wooden box, covered in jewels, where she kept a vial of the 'youth' serum and the formula to make it. She was enraptured by that box, and it made me think of an old myth from Earth, Pandora's Box."

He sat up a bit, wincing from the still painful broken ribs, and continued. "Pandora was the daughter of Prometheus, who was in possession of the box. The box was never to be opened, Prometheus was curious, but he had been given the box as a punishment by the Greek god, Zeus. If he opened it, all the evils of the world, would be released, greed, rage, jealousy, sloth, and fear. One of the other gods, Athena, argued that if the box was ever opened, that mankind would cease to exist when the evils escaped. To counteract the evil, Athena convinced Zeus to add one other emotion to the box, hope."

He paused to take a breath, "Pandora, was as curious as her father, but did not know that the box contained all of evil. She opened the box, and evil escaped. Only hope clung to the rim of the box, and Pandora managed to close the box in time to save hope. The only salvation we have."

Maita repeated, "_Hope, the only salvation we have_. That is so true, John; without hope, we have nothing."

Desman, clasped John's shoulder, "You, Colonel John Sheppard, returned hope to the Camati's, and to my family. We will always be indebted to you, and those here on Atlantis."

Sheppard smiled, somewhat embarrassed from Desman's comment. He dropped his still achy head back against the chair. Considering Maita's statement, he knew his friend was correct. Hope; that was really the only thing they had to cling to.

Desman sensed Sheppard's embarrassment, and broke the silence. "Colonel, I asked Mór to bring me something a few days ago when he was here to talk to Major Lorne. By the way, Mór has accepted the position of Chief of the Regent Guards, a good thing for Camati." Sheppard nodded in agreement.

"So when he came yesterday, he brought the item." Desman held up a deck of colorful marquay cards. "Care to learn a new game, John?"

Sheppard nodded with an impish grin, as Maita rose, shaking her head. As she started for the doors leading to the infirmary, she told Sheppard.

"Hope is one thing, John; but you will find that my wonderful husband is hopeless at marquay."

The two men, the two friends, burst out laughing; Desman started shuffling the deck of cards. Grinning widely, he said, "There's always hoping."

_The end._


End file.
